Hyrule Online
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Team Natsu is specifically requested for a rather unique job in Hyrule. The catch? Hyrule is a virtual video game world. Hired by Mr. Dragmire, the owner of the video game company, their job is to save a beta tester who believes the world to be real before his body dies in Earthland. But is the job ever really that simple? It's Team Natsu, so...of course not.
1. Chapter 1: The Job Request

Hyrule Online

Chapter One: The Job Request

**Professor: Hello again everyone! I have been so excited to start this story! I love crossovers between these two worlds, but we never really see any with Team Natsu going into Hyrule, at least I don't. So that's part of what gave me this idea. **

**Anyway, some public service announcements. **

**1) This story will not have my usual quality of writing. There will be time skips (during traveling since I am making Hyrule much bigger than it is in the game), slight OOC-ness, and plot holes. I know this and am giving you fair warning now. Apologies to those who are upset about it. **

**2) I will not only be doing chapters, but also extras for this story. Deleted scenes, random funny ideas, omakes, parodies, and so on. They will be posted with this story, although listed separately.**

**3) Yes, Sheik is a male in this story. I am working off of a fan theory and it will be explained in later chapters. Just bear with me. **

**4) I do not own Fairy Tail or the Legend of Zelda. This story also contains inspiration/references/minor content from Sword Art Online (within the first chapter mostly) which I also do not own. **

**So, here goes the first chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It was all because of the Grand Magic Games. Ever since Fairy Tail had won, no one in Fiore could get enough of them. That led to job requests by the hundreds, including ones that asked for specific members and teams.

Team Natsu was no exception. And that was how they ended up standing in front of a large video game building corporation.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, I swear, if you break this building…"

The Dragon Slayer sighed, "The request said it was in Hyrule! Not here!"

Gray hit the top of Natsu's head with a fist, "The point still stands you idiot."

Natsu glared angrily at his teammate, fists already on fire, "Wanna go, ice prick?!"

"Bring it, flame brain!"

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza's harsh voice cut the argument short, "We are here for Mr. Dragmire, not for petty arguments!"

'_You destroy just as much as they do…' _was Lucy's silent thought as she sweatdropped.

Any further conversation was cut off as the door to the building opened. The man that walked out to meet them made even Erza stop and stare for a moment.

He seemed to command authority and importance, from how he walked to the knowing smirk on his face. Red hair, dark skin, and a suit as black as night. A name badge on his lapel was labeled '_Mr. Dragmire'._

"I take it you are...Team Natsu?" his cool and charismatic voice brought them out of the stupor they had fallen into at the sight of him.

Erza stepped forward, extending her hand, "Yes. Mr. Dragmire I presume?"

He looked at her hand, almost as if her was disgusted, but the look disappeared so quickly that Erza was sure she had imagined it.

Instead of shaking her hand, he turned around and started walking back to the door, tossing a, "Follow me." over his shoulder.

Carla huffed and crossed her arms, "Talk about manners."

"Carla, now isn't the time," Wendy pleaded with her.

The rest of the team didn't say anything. They just following him in silence, thinking over the encounter.

The building, if possible, seemed even bigger on the inside. It was quiet though. All the way to the staircase, the only sound that could be heard were their own footsteps. The offices were empty, no door was open, not even a fan blowing in the distance.

'_That's odd,' _Lucy thought, '_Wouldn't a big video game corporation have a ton of workers?' _

"I bet you are wondering why I hired you." Mr. Dragmire's voice broke through their thoughts.

"Just a bit, yeah." Gray muttered, "There weren't a lot of details on the request."

"Let me explain a few things first," he stopped and opened the door to the staircase, not continuing to speak until they were all walking upstairs.

"In the time that you were stuck on Tenroujima, technology made many advances. Personally, I focused on a way to combine that technology with magic. That's how I created the video game system known as NerveGear. This is a Virtual Reality Gaming System. Following so far?"

Erza nodded for them and he continued, "This is the first of its kind. The technology keeps you alive and puts you in the game while the magic powers the game itself, allowing you to use virtual magic in the game."

"Even for non-mages?"

He nodded, "Yes. The magic being used in the game is virtual, drawing its power from the Ethernano here in Earthland."

"Ok," Lucy said, "But what does that have to do with the job?"

"I used all this to create a game, obviously. An upgrade to the games that you all were used to. Instead of using screens and lacrimas to play, you are sent into the virtual world itself. It's the very first VRMMORPG."

"A what?" Natsu asked, completely lost.

"A virtual reality massively multiplayer online role-playing game." Gray explained.

The others looked at him in shock. He just shrugged, "I've played some games before, ok? I know what a MMORPG is, wasn't that hard to figure out the VR."

"I'm impressed." Lucy smiled at him, "I thought you only cared about fighting."

Gray visibly brightened at that, "I'm surprising like that."

"Flirting aside," Mr. Dragmire grumbled at them (and ignored Lucy's protests that they weren't flirting), "The game is near completion, we were going to release in a few months. There was a minor problem though…"

The group finally stopped climbing at one of the floors. Opening the door, Team Natsu was greeted with a mostly empty looking room. Another door was on the end of it, but their eyes were drawn to the center.

It seemed like a boy was lying on the bed there, but some contraption, powered by a lacrima, covered his head so that they couldn't see his face. Next to him was an IV drip.

"This is one of our beta testers for the game. As you can see, he hasn't logged out yet."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"Easy. He doesn't believe the game is fake. Something has happened to make him think that it is a reality, we don't know what."

"Can't you just unplug it?" Natsu asked, leaning close and sniffing the boy, getting his scent.

Mr. Dragmire shook his head, "That would harm the boy's mind even more. The game is too ingrained in his mind by now. The only way is-"

"To log off," Erza cut him off.

Mr. Dragmire shook his head again, "Preferably, but we've sent people in after him. He never believes them. We can't get him to log off."

"So what can we do?" Wendy asked.

"Well, the game automatically kicks you off if you die. Won't let you back on for another hour."

"Where are you going with this?" Carla asked suspiciously.

He sighed, "I need you all to go into the game and kill him."


	2. Chapter 2: Hyrule Online

Chapter Two: Hyrule Online

**Professor: Here's the second chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy, but I still don't own anything. **

* * *

The response was immediate.

"We can't kill him!"

Mr. Dragmire shook off their concerns, "It's a game, remember? This is to save his life, not end it."

"So he won't really be injured?" Wendy worriedly asked.

"Of course not."

Team Natsu gave a slow sigh of relief as they were quickly reminded of this fact.

Mr. Dragmire turned to the boy again, pointing out the IV this time, "We had to hook this up just to keep him alive, but his body can't take much more of this."

"Why not just send in your own people?" Gray asked, "Other beta testers?"

"We tried. He kills them. He's become the most powerful player there, in an incredibly short time."

"How is that possible?" Lucy spoke up, looking in wonder at the boy.

Surprisingly it was Erza who answered, "He thinks it is reality. In reality, you do what you have to do to survive."

"Exactly." Mr. Dragmire nodded.

Team Natsu fell silent, thinking the situation over. Erza looked at the sleeping boy. What had happened to make him think it was real? What had this game done?

She met the eyes of her teammates. That was the answer. Turning to the CEO, she said, "I think you need to tell us about this game."

"Hyrule Online is a simple game. Pick a character and defeat the bad guy. It's set in the land of Hyrule, created by 3 goddesses. They left a sacred power that the bad guy wants. The goal is to kill him, of course.

"The Hero, in this case, our beta tester, is set along his quest by the Great Deku Tree to gather the Spiritual Stones for the Princess so they can get the Sacred Power before the Evil King, the bad guy. The Evil King in this game is a powerful sorcerer called Ganondorf who hails from the desert. It is there that the Gerudo live. He is part of that secluded race, their leader actually. Sadly, the plot goes that the Hero fails and gets locked away for years. So the only way to stop the Evil King is to gather power from the Sages and the Master Sword.

"There are two ways that the game can play out from here. Solo mode, and multiplayer. Solo, you have NPCs, non-playable characters, acting as Sages. Multiplayer, you travel with people you meet in-game and they act as the Sages. One Sage from every race in the game. To unlock the power of the Sages, you must clear out the Temples in each region of Hyrule. That's where the Hero will be heading. Understand so far?" Mr. Dragmire finished the short explanation.

"I take it that we'll be playing multiplayer?" Gray asked.

He nodded and gestured to the door at the back of the room. They followed him through it where they found more of the game systems set up and waiting for them.

"When you enter the game, you'll have to find him as quickly as possible. I suggest splitting up to cover more distance. Choose different start locations. None of you will be able to choose the 'Hero' character though, because you can't find him then. There's only one Hero."

"Anything else we should know?" Lucy piped up, examining one of the systems.

"Yes, there is. Multiplayer mode allows party members. Be careful who you invite to join yours. You can't remove them and you can't harm them. One-time-decision."

"Yeah, yeah, old man," Natsu grinned and punched his hand, "When do we get to go in? I'm getttin' pumped!"

Mr. Dragmire sighed in annoyance, but ignored him, "I've set up chambers for your cats as well. They'll be given different characters choices of course though."

"Aye sir! Thanks!" Happy said, spotting the game systems for him and Carla. They were like tiny versions of the ones for the humans.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Erza asked.

"Get in, find him, kill him, get out. Simple as that." Mr Dragmire gave her an unnerving smile.

"And you're sure he won't _actually _be hurt by this?" Wendy asked again.

"Of course," he reassured her.

"Ok," she mumbled.

The group nodded in agreement and began to climb onto the beds and hooking up the system.

"Your magic will present itself differently based on what you choose during the set up. But, as Mages, it shouldn't be too hard for you to adjust." he told them.

"Remember, try not to choose the same starting points." Erza called out before the NerveGear began to turn on.

It wasn't until the game systems had started booting up and Team Natsu was losing consciousness that he realized his mistake. Desperately he tried to fix it by yelling, "The Hero is a Kokiri named Link!"

Their heads being covered by the NerveGear like it was, Mr. Dragmire couldn't tell if any of them had heard him. Well, finding one Hero in that land couldn't be too difficult for so many of them.

**Professor: Ok, might have to go rewrite this chapter at some point. I just don't like how it turned out. But at least we get to move on with the story! And I promise, the chapters will get longer in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sky

Chapter Three: Sky

**Professor: Time for character set up! Hope you all enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing these next few chapters. Read, review, and remember, I don't own these characters or worlds. **

* * *

'_The Hero is a Kokiri name-'_

Wendy didn't hear all of what Mr. Dragmire had said, but she thought that she heard something about a...Kokiri? What was that?

A light popped up in front of her, distracting the tiny Dragon Slayer from her thoughts. She seemed to be in a large, darkened room. Slowly, the light turned into words.

'Name:'

She blinked at it for a moment before saying, "Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

The blank spot next to it flashed and filled in her name. New words then appeared.

'Scanning physical parameters:'

Another light lit up next to the words, quickly moving up and down her body.

'Physical parameters set. Username:'

'_Huh? Oh...online game, right.'_ Wendy thought before trying to come up with something to go by. She needed a name that her friends would still recognize her as…

"...Sky."

"_Accepted." _A voice said, startling her. The words disappeared for a moment before new ones took their place.

"_Please choose a race."_

The options listed themselves in front of her.

'Kokiri.'

'Hylian.'

'Sheikah.'

'Goron.'

'Zora.'

'Gerudo.'

Her eyes widened at the choices, "Um...who are the Gorons?"

"_Gorons. A race native to the volcanic region known as Death Mountain. Typically mistaken as giant boulders. Ancient race of Hyrule. Feasts on rocks found in Dodongo's Cavern. Holders of the Spiritual Stone of Fire." _The voice answered her.

"Oh no!" Wendy said immediately. She knew better. That would be the race that Natsu would chose for sure.

"Um...how about the Kokiri?" that had been what she heard Mr. Dragmire say. Maybe it was a good place to start.

"_Kokiri. A race native to the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. This race never ages past childhood. Their guardian is the Great Deku Tree, the holder of the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Each Kokiri is given a guardian fairy by the Great Deku Tree. Ancient race of Hyrule." _

"A child? We have to fight a child?" Wendy's jaw dropped, distress clear in her eyes.

"_Is this your choice?" _the voice asked her.

"Yes!" she said, still in shock at her new information.

"_Magic type:"_ the voice then asked her, dragging her completely from her thoughts and making her temporarily forget about the Hero.

"Ok, ok...Kokiri live in the forest…" she began muttering to herself before speaking up, "How about Nature Magic?"

"_Accepted. Weapon choice:"_

Wendy gave that one a moment of thought as well. She didn't typically use weapons, relying on her magic. That would have to do here as well then.

"No weapons."

"_Accepted. All data received. Please wait a moment." _

The place went black again as the lights disappeared. Wendy only had to wait a few moments before the world morphed around her.

A house took shape within seconds. It was surprisingly large and spacious, made out of wood. In fact, it looked like the inside of a tree that had been hollowed out.

Glancing around, Wendy caught sight of a mirror and hurried over, eager to see how she looked in this game.

Her face was the same for the most part. Her eyes and hair color had been changed though. They were now a dark forest green. Her hair was still in its two long ponytails, tied back with bands of flowers and leaves. She wore a light green dress that fell to her knees and gathered at her neck like a halter top, leaving her shoulders and upper back bare, much like her white dress had done. A dark green band circled the dress just below her bust line. Two short ruffley sleeves wound around her upper arms. With a sigh, she noticed that her guild mark hadn't transferred into the game.

Overall, she definitely looked like she belonged in the forest.

Wendy smiled. Looking at her hands, her grin gew. Slowly, she tested her magic out. Pushing it into her hands, it responded eagerly, a flower blooming above her palms. It would take some practice, yes..._but she had Nature Magic!_

"Who are you?!" a voice startled her from her thoughts and she spun around, the flower falling to the floor unnoticed.

A child in green clothing stood in front of her, hands angrily paced on his hips.

"I said, who are you?! And what are you doing in my house?!"

Oh no...how did she explain this?


	4. Chapter 4: Didn't I Do This One?

Chapter Four: Didn't I do this one?

**Professor: Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while to get this out there. Anyway, thanks for all the support for this story. I do apologize for the slow start to all of this, I just loved writing all of the set up and planning portions. Anyway, I do not own any of this. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

'Name:'

"Natsu, duh."

'Scanning physical parameters.'

A light flashed next to where his name appeared and began scanning him up and down. Natsu just sighed and began hopping from one foot to another in impatience. He wanted to get into the game already!

'Physical parameters set. Username:'

"Didn't I do this one?" he asked.

"_Accepted." _a voice said from nowhere.

"What?" Natsu was lost, but the machine had moved on.

"_Please choose a race." _

Words popped up on the screen after that.

'Kokiri.'

'Hylian.'

'Sheikah.'

'Goron.'

'Zora.'

'Gerudo.'

"Ugh," Natsu groaned, "Can we get to the game already?"

"_Please choose a race." _the voice repeated.

"Fine." he grumbled and looked over the list, "Any fire races?"

"_Gorons. A race native to the volcanic region known as Death Mountain. Typically mistaken as giant boulders. Ancient race of Hyrule. Feasts on rocks found in Dodongo's Cavern. Holders of the Spiritual Stone of Fire."_

"They live in a volcano?!"

"_Affirmative." _

"Awesome!" a fanged grin broke out on his face.

"_Is this your choice?"_

"Heck yeah!"

"_Magic type:"_

"Fire!"

"_Accepted. Weapon choice:"_

"My fists!" Natsu laughed, holding them up as if the machine could see them.

"_Accepted. All data received. Please wait a moment." _

The words and voice all disappeared, leaving Natsu in darkness for a few moments.

Soon, the world began to take shape around him. Walls, stone floor. There was a table close by and a strange statue of sorts in front of him. Drum music could be heard nearby.

He blinks. Something felt wrong. Everything looked smaller. Looking down, Natsu felt himself go stock still as shock took over his body.

He couldn't see himself! There were just stones everywhere, all around the room! Maybe the game hadn't made his body yet?

Natsu scratched his head to think about it, but when he did that, he felt his hair.

Natsu just grumbled. This wasn't what he thought it was. He put his hand down, hair sufficiently ruffled. It fell in front of his eyes, looking as salmon colored as it always did. He couldn't tell what was wrong!

He groaned, his eyes landing on the strange square stature.

'_Ehh...why not?' _was the split second thought before he drew his fist back and punched it.

One of the boulders he had noticed before flew at the statue, breaking it into pieces easily, revealing a man-sized hole behind it which emitted an astonishing amount of heat.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at his fists. The boulders moved. Looking at them even closer, Natsu flexed his fingers. Parts of the rocks seemed to break away, giving off the appearance of fingers.

'_Typically mistaken as giant boulders.' _

Natsu grinned. This was going to be fun.

Without another thought, he ran through the hole he had discovered.

A smaller rock shuddered as Natsu left the room, hiding in an entryway that Natsu hadn't even noticed. The tiny Goron child, named after the Legendary Dodongo Buster, watched the passageway in fear. Just who had that been?

**Professor: Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it! Next up is Gray. And yes, I realize that it looked like there are a lot of plot holes now, but trust me, it's on purpose so that it can get all wrapped up nice and neat later. **


	5. Chapter 5: Ice

Chapter Five: Ice

**Professor: As stated, this chapter focuses on everyone's favorite stripper lol. Enjoy!**

**Still don't own these wonderful fandoms. **

* * *

Gray heard the voice. It sounded like Mr. Dragmire, but he couldn't make out the words he was saying. Probably just some last minute advice. He was sure they'd be fine though.

'Name:'

"Gray Fullbuster."

'Scanning physical parameters.'

Gray sighed. This was always the part he hated about games, the setting up. But this was a job, so he had no choice but to suck it up. Luckily these games were different from the ones he had played before and soon enough it was done.

'Physical parameters set. Username:'

That one made him stop and think for a moment. What did you put as a username in this situation? He shrugged, "Ice."

"_Accepted. Please choose a race." _

The voice startled him for a moment, but Gray's attention was quickly drawn to the list in front of him.

'Kokiri.'

'Hylian.'

'Sheikah.'

'Goron.'

'Zora.'

'Gerudo.'

Gray took a moment to look over them. One in particular caught his attention.

'_Zora. Ancient race of Hyrule. Part-fish and part-man. Their home is made in the Zora River, the water source for all of Hyrule. Also connected and flows to Lake Hylia. Serves the spirit Jabu Jabu. Friendly, but don't typically leave their home. Holders of the Spiritual Stone of Water.'_

"That one." he smirked.

"_Magic type:"_

"Zoras are fish people, right?"

"_Correct. Water and Ice are the most common magic types for this race."_

"Ice it is then."

"_Accepted. Weapon choice:"_

"What do they usually use?" he asked.

"_Zoras typically fight hand-to-hand, using their sharp fins as blades and spears when necessary, though those are more for ceremonial purposes." _the voice answered.

Gray shrugged, "Hand-to-hand, I guess."

"_Accepted. All data received. Please wait a moment."_

All the words disappeared, leaving Gray to wait in the darkness for a few seconds.

Slowly, the light started to fade in, letting him see the room where he had been placed.

Most people would've noticed the cold first, but that had never bothered Gray. But he noticed the ice that was everywhere. From the floor to the ceiling. There wasn't one thing that hadn't been covered in ice.

'_What the…' _Gray thought. He looked around, eyes landing on the giant frozen waterfall behind him.

'_What can freeze a waterfall midflow? At least, what in Hyrule can?'_

Gray grew closer to the waterfall, looking at it. Slowly, in a clear spot of the ice, his reflection came into view, startling himself.

His general face was the same, if a blue-ish tint now, but his hair was gone, instead giving him a long fin down the back of his head that faded from the blue to the black that was his hair color. Dark blue shorts wrapped around his body, but that was the only thing he wore. Long fins extended from his arms, and Gray saw gills on the side of his neck. _Actual gills. _

Gently he reached out and touched them, feeling the new muscles on his neck.

'_I take it back, this game is amazing!'_

Gray smiled, finally feeling excited for this job.

But something still felt wrong. Where was everyone? This was a large cavern, but where were the other Zoras?

Glancing around some more, Gray still saw nothing. He walked forward, looking around. He found a walkway that lead to some sort of upper level, but something in the ice caught his attention before he could explore it.

It was an ice pillar near the edge of the room, but there was something not quite right about it.

It was larger than him and hard to see through, but eventually he did. What Gray saw there made him stumble back in shock.

There was a Zora frozen in the ice! Completely frozen!

Gray looked around in a panic. There were more ice pillars around the room and when he looked in them, there were more Zoras in those.

Gray studied the ice on the floor, eyes widening at the hundreds of Zoras he saw stuck there. His breath started coming out very rushed and he bolted up the walkway he had found.

There he met a sight even more horrible.

One giant Zora sat frozen in red ice...but next to him stood a smaller pillar.

Gray didn't want to look, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Ice wasn't meant to be used this way. To Gray, ice was about creation. An extension of his body, his thoughts, his feelings, his very _life. _That's what Ur had drilled into him for so long. This...thing was nothing but pure torture.

Next to the giant Zora was another large chunk of ice, but this one was cut at the top. Inside it held a body, one of a Zora woman. Only...it had no head. Instead, a smaller block of ice sat on the floor next to her, this one containing the woman's head. He could see that she had been beautiful, with a large forehead that was a darker blue than he had ever seen. She was so frozen solid that she didn't even know she had been killed.

Gray let out a scream of pain and anguish that came straight from the heart. One so broken that it rivaled the sound he had made when Ur had sacrificed herself.

'_Whatever monster had done this would pay tenfold.'_

**Professor: Oh...so what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: Celeste

Chapter Six: Celeste

**Professor: Hello again! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. Here's your chapter, but I still don't own these characters or stories. **

* * *

'_The Her-'_

Lucy couldn't tell what it was that Mr. Dragmire had been trying to tell them as they logged into the game, although she hoped that it wasn't too important. She was a little nervous about the job itself, it felt far too close to an assassination. The thought was enough to make her shudder.

'Name:'

The word popped up in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts, "Lucy Heartfilia."

'Scanning physical parameters.'

Lucy stood as still as she could while the light scanned her up and down.

'Physical parameters set. Username:'

She didn't have to think very long on that one. One thought to her keys and she had it.

"Celeste."

"_Accepted. Please choose a race." _

The Mage smiled at the voice and the options, the entire process reminding her of creating a character in one of her books, even if that character was herself.

'Kokiri.'

'Hylian.'

'Sheikah.'

'Goron.'

'Zora.'

'Gerudo.'

"Hmmm…." she hummed to herself as she looked over the choices thoughtfully.

'_Try to choose different starting points.' _Erza's words filled her brain as she studied her options. That was good advice, but what exactly had everyone else chosen?

She sighed and decided to look at the summary for each one. Maybe she could figure out what the others had chosen.

This seemed to be the right course of action because it didn't take long for her to pinpoint the races Natsu and Gray would have chosen. She crossed Goron and Zora off of the list. She hadn't really wanted to be a rock or fish person anyway. Wendy would probably choose Kokiri, simply because she would be more comfortable that way as she was sort of the size of a child. (Lucy bit back the guilt that came from that thought. She could see Wendy being forlorn about her chest size once again if she had found out Lucy had thought that!)

That left Erza. What would she choose? Not Hylian, as that one didn't seem at all interesting.

Gerudo or Sheikah?

Lucy stared at the two before she chose one at random.

'_Sheikah. Ancient race of Hyrule that has spent centuries guarding, protecting, and assisting the Royal Family of Hyrule. Founders of Kakariko Village. Known to be very close guarded and secretive, rumored to practice dark magic, but not much is really known about them. Masters of hand-to-hand combat and weaponry.'_

'_Well….it could be her. But for some reason, I don't think so….' _Lucy contemplated, '_Guess that's me then.'_

"_Accepted." _The voice stated after she made her choice, "_Magic type:"_

"What do they typically use?" she asked.

"_Illusion magic is common for this race."_

"Illusion magic it is then." she said, feeling a little sad at not having her keys, but excited to try out a new magic type.

"_Accepted," _The voice stated after she made her choice, "_Weapon choice:"_

"Umm...typical Sheikah weapons...but with a whip!"

"_Accepted. All data received. Please wait a moment." _

Everything disappeared, leaving Lucy in blackness for several minutes.

Lucy sighed and folded her arms, just how long did it take for a game to load? However, when she did this, something felt funny. There was fabric on her arms when there hadn't been before. She flexed her shoulders. Yep, different shirt; she had been wearing a tank top, but this felt thicker, heavier.

Twisting around, she felt the rest of her body. Her hips were heavier, like she had something attached to them. Her legs were now covered with the same fabric as her arms, instead of her skirt. Pants, or maybe leggings. The biggest shock was that something was on her head. Feeling it, Lucy discovered that it was a cloth, wrapped around her head and pulled in front of her face like a mask.

'_Was this the Sheikah clothing?'_

The room was still dark and she couldn't hear anything. Maybe she was in a cave or something.

Right now, Lucy really wished for Natsu. His fire would be able to light this place up easily. What could she do on her own?

Wait...she had illusion magic now! What if she just created the _illusion _of fire?

Lucy smiled slowly. It was worth a shot, right?

Holding her hand out, palm up, Lucy began to focus her magic. It pooled there for a moment before a spark lit up her hand. Slowly, in tandem with Lucy's grin, it began to grow. And the first thing it illuminated?

A masked face with red eyes glaring at her.

"Who are you?!" he yelled at her.

...Suffice it to say, Lucy fairly screamed her lungs out.


	7. Chapter 7: Titania

Chapter Seven: Titania

**Professor: Ok, this is the last of the character set up chapters! (Secret surprise for the Exceeds lol.) I think it will be fairly obvious what race Erza chooses, but you should read anyway. It'll be fun. Hopefully. Anyway, please review. **

* * *

'_The Hero is a Kokiri named Link!'_

Erza was more than awake enough to hear what Mr. Dragmire had said, although she didn't know if her teammates could say the same.

But it did give her a starting point in her quest at least.

'Name:'

"Erza Scarlet."

'Scanning physical parameters.'

Erza was still as a statue as the light scanned her, wanting to get through the preliminary set up as quickly as she could.

'Physical parameters set. Username:'

"Titania." she said. Everyone at home called her that anyway, may as well use it here too.

"_Accepted. Please choose a race." _

'Kokiri.'

'Hylian.'

'Sheikah.'

'Goron.'

'Zora.'

'Gerudo.'

Erza gave them all a quick once over, looking at all of the summaries. Choosing which ones Natsu and Gray would've taken was almost embarrassingly easy. Wendy would've been the Kokiri, she was sure of that. And Lucy? She would've done the same thing that Erza was doing now, process of elimination.

Now the only question was which one did Lucy think Erza had taken? None of the remaining options really seemed like what Lucy would like, except perhaps a normal Hylian. That left only Sheikah or Gerudo for her.

Erza's mouth became a tight line as she assessed her options.

Something Mr. Dragmire had said rang through her mind at that moment.

'_The Evil King in this game is a powerful sorcerer called Ganondorf who hails from the desert. It is there that the Gerudo live. He is part of that secluded race, their leader actually.' _

If the villain came from the desert, maybe the Hero was making his way there?

With only a small moment of hesitation, Erza called out, "Gerudo."

"_The Gerudo Tribe, a race of thieves, lives secluded in the Gerudo Desert. Not much has been heard from them since the Hyrulian Civil War. They worship the Goddess of Sand and guard the Spirit Temple, which lies at the far reaches of the desert. This race consists of only females. One male is born every hundred years and that male becomes the leader of the Tribe. Masters of agility and swordplay, often wielding two swords at once."_

'_I'm a thief?!' _Erza thought in shock. She shook her head. Well, that wasn't going to last, "I choose Gerudo."

"_Accepted. Magic type:"_

Erza blanked at the question. She couldn't use requip! Her weapons wouldn't be brought into the game!

"W-What kind of magic do Gerudo use?"

"_The Gerudo race very rarely uses magic, and when they do, it isn't always obvious. Most common types are either stealth or enhancement magic since those are the most useful to the race of thieves."_

"Enhancement magic then." she sighed.

"_Accepted. Weapon choice:"_

Her instinct was to call out 'every weapon!', but she knew that her character wouldn't be able to handle that without a Requip space. Sighing again, she simply said, "Standard weapons." Well, at least she wouldn't stand out too much. That would be helpful.

"_Accepted. All data received. Please wait a moment." _

And then the world came to life around her. She was in an empty stone hallway, and she surprisingly felt very comfortable.

Looking down, she found her attire to be strikingly similar to her Clear Heart clothing in style with white baggy pants and the short purple top. Her red hair was in a high ponytail and she found herself holding 3 weapons. A tall spear and 2 scimitars. The only shock was her skin tone. It looked like she had fallen asleep outside and gotten an incredible tan! (This was something she had secretly always wanted, but couldn't have due to being an easily sunburnt ginger.)

After becoming aware of all this, Erza began walking down the hallway, turning a corner. As she did, she ran face-to-face with another Gerudo, only she had short red hair. Slightly behind her was a tall man with his hands bound in front of him, who shamelessly ogled her breasts.

"What are you doing?" the Gerudo woman snapped at her, "Are you on a patrol, new recruit?"

"Um, yes!" Erza decided to go along with whatever this woman said. Making an enemy right off the start didn't seem like a good idea.

"Well I'm changing your orders." she huffed and handed her the rope that was attached to the bound man, "You're officially on guard duty."

"Guard duty ma'am?"

"Yes. We caught him and a few of his carpenter friends trying to sneak in. How they even got across that broken bridge is a mystery to me."

She shook her head and gestured to the end of the hall where Erza assumed a cell was waiting for the man.

Erza grabbed the rope tightly and the woman began to walk away. With an inner sigh, Erza began to lead the man to his cell.

She was going to have to be more stealthy around here than she thought.

**Professor: And now we get to start the actual adventuring! Yay!**

**And special shout out to MorriganFae for some inspiration for this chapter. After your joke, I just had to include it lol. **


	8. Chapter 8: To the Temple!

Chapter Eight: To the Temple!

**Professor: And we are back folks! First chapter with any length/substance to it lol. By the way, for all of the Zelda fans out there reading this, I just started a Zelda Fanfiction about the timeline collapsing and about 10 of the games coming together in a massive Zelda crossover. It is called 'All of Us', if any of you are interested. **

**Anyway, I still don't own Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail and please read and review!**

* * *

To say that Wendy was caught off guard would be an understatement. Nothing could have prepared her for the hatred that this red-headed Kokiri looked at her with.

"U-Umm-" she stammered out, holding her hands to her chest.

He stomped up to her, annoyed at her stuttering, "I said, who are you?! I know every Kokiri in the forest and you aren't one of them!"

"I-I'm new!" Wendy squeaked out, leaning away from him.

Hatred was replaced with astonishment, "New?"

She nodded, unsure what to say.

"There hasn't been a new Kokiri here in over seven years!" A new look came upon his face and it seemed so strange that it took a few moments for Wendy to recognize it. Glee.

Even knowing him for only a few minutes, Wendy could tell that the happy emotion was foreign to see on his face.

A face that was suddenly very close to her own. She yelped and fell backwards.

"I'm Mido! Leader of the Kokiri!" he proclaimed, "What's your name?"

"M-My name? It's...uh…" she stumbled, trying to remember the username she had put down, "Sky."

"Sky, huh?" he looked thoughtful, "That's not a Kokiri name. I wonder why the new Deku Tree Sprout gave it to you."

"The...Deku Tree Sprout?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! Our new guardian! We've been waiting 7 years for him to grow. But I shouldn't judge names, after all, we once had someone named Link, if you can believe that."

"Ok…" Wendy said, but Mido talked over her, "He left a long time ago though." Mido almost sounded sad at the mention of the boy, but he shook his head and smiled at her again, "Anyway, I wonder why the Deku Tree Sprout made you in my house and not with him. Then he could explain everything like normal. Maybe he still has to get used to his powers?"

"Powers?" she asked.

Mido nodded, "Yep. As guardian of Kokiri Forest, he has special powers like making new Kokiri!"

Wendy thought about that for a moment, while Mido rambled on, obviously pleased with the new addition to the Forest. She didn't tune back in until she heard something interesting from Mido.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Saria going off to the Temple."

"Temple?!" Wendy asking in surprise, eyes widening.

He nodded, confused at her sudden interest, "Yeah. The ancient Temple in the Lost Woods. Saria thought it had something to do with all the monsters in the Forest, but now that we have the Deku Tree Sprout that'll be fixed."

"C-Could I see the Temple?" she asked.

Mido immediately shook his head, "No way. The only reason we let Saria go there was because she already spent a lot of time there. The Great Deku Tree always let her go. Besides, it's been days and she hasn't come back. No way we're losing the first new Kokiri in 7 years. You don't even know the way there!"

"B-But-" Wendy tried again. She didn't know how to get the point across that the Hero would go to the Temples.

"No buts!" Mido crossed his arms again, "The Lost Woods are always filled with monsters. Stalfos and Deku Sprouts and such."

Wendy's face fell for a moment before an idea popped into her head, "What if I got permission from the Deku Tree Sprout?"

"What?"

"If I got his permission, I could go, right? That's what you said Saria used to do, with the Great Deku Tree?" Wendy sincerely hoped her logic was correct so that Mido would let her go. She didn't really understand all this 'Deku' talk, especially since Mido was speaking so quickly.

She also hoped she was on the right track. Hopefully this 'Saria' was the one who led the player to the Temple since she couldn't be the Hero herself. Wendy gave a silent sigh of relief that she could eliminate all the females in her search.

A thought crossed her mind as Mido considered her offer.

'_What if HE was the Hero?'_

He was a Kokiri after all. She grew determined to find out.

His voice though, interrupted her train of thought.

"I suppose...if he says you can, then you can go."

"Yay!" Wendy let out, excited. There was a way to the Temple!

Mido looked at her curiously, "You know, you are surprisingly focused on the Temple for such a new Kokiri."

"Umm…"

"Reminds me a lot of Saria actually," he smiled, "Let's get going."

He led the way out of his house, Wendy following only to stop at her first sight of the Forest.

A path ran through the little village where the houses were made out of trees and tree stumps. A bridge connected one house to two standing pillars and there were a couple of fenced in cliffs and hills around the edge of the village. Wendy heard the sound of water and turned to see a large pond on one side, near what she assumed to be a shop.

Mido let her look around for a moment before he pointed things out, walking slowly down the path.

"That's the Kokiri training grounds, and that's the shop. Over there is Link's old house, but, like I said, he left a long time ago, so I guess it can be your house now if you want."

Wendy saw a large tree with a ladder in front of it, the place that was now 'hers', for all intents and purposes in the game.

"What happened to Link?" she asked.

"I told you, he left." Mido huffed at having to repeat himself.

"Isn't he going to come back?"

Mido dropped his gaze to the ground, looking saddened, "No, I mean, _he left the forest._ To a Kokiri...if we leave this Forest, we die."

Wendy started in surprise, "What?!"

Her guide nodded before vigorously shaking his head, "Let's move on Sky. Plenty of other places to see."

Wendy noticed the sudden change of conversation, but didn't comment on it. She just let Mido lead her around again.

"Over there is Saria's house and up there is the entrance to the Lost Woods. Only Kokiri can go in there though, everyone else becomes a Stalfos after a while. And here is the path to the Deku Tree Sprout. That's where we're going."

Mido's voice grew fainter as Wendy stopped and stared at the entrance. That was where she needed to go. That was the way to the Temple, and, whoever the Kokiri was that she met there, that would be the Hero.

The Hero...she had to kill.

Wendy gulped, she still wasn't ok with the act of killing him, but that would be the only way to log out since he thought this was real.

For the first time, Wendy thought of something. If she found the Hero and finished the mission here, how was she supposed to let her teammates know? They hadn't arranged a place to meet or a way to contact anyone.

She wanted to facepalm at the idiocy. They had just jumped in without preparing anything. They didn't even discuss which races to choose so they could increase their chances of finding the Hero! For all she knew, the rest of her teammates could be anywhere in Hyrule, or they could all be wandering around this Forest with their own guides. Or maybe they were waiting somewhere else for her, thinking she was about to show up. She didn't even know what Carla and Happy were going to be since they were given different options!

This was so typical of Fairy Tail. How was Team Natsu going to get through this this time? They'd never been separated like this before.

Wendy felt herself be slammed into and fall to the ground, not only shaking her from her thoughts, but also leaving her crushed under some unexpected weight.

"Are you crazy?!" Mido yelled from where he lay on top of her, having been the one that pushed her. Nearby, a noise like a mix between a crackle and a pop was heard as something hit the wall.

"Why didn't you move?!" Mido yelled.

Wendy tried not to blush at their position as she answered him, "What are you talking about?"

Mido grumbled and rolled off her, letting her see what he was talking about.

What Wendy saw actually made her think that Vulcans looked normal. It was a bush, with a wooden face, and a short cylinder on it that seemed to act as either a mouth or nose. Wendy wasn't sure. The leaves on its head twitched as it looked at her.

"W-What is that?" she asked.

"A Deku Scrub." Mido said, also staring at the creature, "It shoots Deku Nuts that stun you and hurt like crazy. Why didn't you move out of the way?"

His voice had dropped to a whisper as they watched the Scrub. Wendy matched his volume when she responded.

"I didn't see or hear it." she really missed her Dragon Slayer senses right now, "Because I was thinking."

"More like staring into space." he responded harshly, "How do you not hear such loud rustling?"

"I...uh..." Wendy's mind blanked. She couldn't tell him she was thinking of her friends or the Hero she had to find. He didn't know that this was a game! Once again, Wendy was struck with the thought that Mido might be the Hero. Well...saving her had been something a hero would do…

He scoffed, "Who cares. We've got more important things to worry about." he turned his gaze back to the Deku Scrub, "These things should be gone if the Deku Tree Sprout has grown."

"What are you getting at?" Wendy whispered.

He looked at her again, eyes no longer full of friendship, but now of suspicion, "It means the Sprout hasn't grown. So...how are you here?"

Wendy gulped, mind blank at how to answer.

Luckily, she didn't have to. The Deku Scrub interrupted, shooting another projectile towards the Kokiri.

The two of them didn't need anymore motivation. Without even sharing a glance, they bolted, running out of the way of the attack.

Wendy had no problem dodging the attack, previous battle experience coming in very handy. However, instead of defeating the plant creature, Wendy kept running, dashing to a nearby cliff and climbing the vines that had over grown on it.

"Sky! Get back here!" she heard Mido yell, but she ignored him and kept climbing.

"That goes to the Lost Woods!" he called, his voice seemed closer. Wendy looked over her shoulder to see him climbing up after her.

'_Come on Hero. let's get going.' _Wendy smirked to herself as she continued her climb.

* * *

Wendy finally stopped running through this maze of a woods, leaning over and panting, hands on her knees. The logs that made up the pathways here looked the same as always, although a pool of water was on one side, a rare variation in this pattern.

Wendy made sure to take note of it in case she got lost...again. This place was very aptly named.

"Sky! A voice behind her yelled, his footfalls letting Wendy know that he had finally caught up.

"Yes...Mido?" she said between gasps for air.

"Why did...you come...here?!" he ended this statement by waving his arms around him, gesturing to the Forest.

"That's where the….Temple is, right?" the young Dragon Slayer had started to finally catch her breath, "I need to...go there."

"Yeah, I got that bit." his sarcastic tone was matched by his stance: hands on his hips and leaning forward to stare at her pointedly, "The question is why."

"I-I" Wendy stammered. She hadn't thought of an explanation for that yet. So, she tried the truth.

"I'm looking for a Hero that's supposed to save Hyrule. I was told he might be there."

Ok, well, close to the truth.

"A hero?"

She nodded.

He scoffed, "There's no hero in these Woods."

"Maybe he's on his way!"

Mido just shook his head again.

"W-Well I have to check anyway." she insisted.

The Kokiri narrowed his eyes at her, "Who told you to look for a Hero anyway?"

It took Wendy half a moment to come up with a complete lie, trying with all of her might to convince him,"The Deku Tree Sprout!"

"The Deku Tree Sprout?" By his raised eyebrow Wendy could tell he didn't believe her.

She nodded meekly, forcing herself to continue with her excuse, "He sent me to find a Hero to clear the Temple...so he could grow." she was practically whispering at the end, hoping that this would work.

For a long time, Mido watched her in silence, thinking over her words. Finally he said, "So the Deku Tree Sprout took 7 years to build up enough power to make a new Kokiri, you, so that you can find a Hero. This Hero is going to go through the very Temple where another Kokiri went missing and once the Temple is clear, the Deku Tree Sprout can grow again, is that right?"

Vaguely, even as she nodded, Wendy wondered where he had gotten the idea it had taken 7 years to make her.

"Why not just send a message to another Kokiri instead of making a new one?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Mido took another moment to think it over, before he shrugged, "Stranger things have happened in this Forest."

Wendy's eyes widened in shock at his sudden acceptance. He took the answer that easily?!

Mido took her shock in stride, not even commenting on it, and instead, re-adopted his self-important attitude, "Well then, I guess you'll need my help!"

Her hope soared even higher.

"I'll stand guard!"

...And then crashed back to the ground.

"Y-You aren't coming with me?"

Mido scoffed, "You want me to walk farther into this death trap then I already have? No way! I'll keep guard here in case your hero comes along. Don't worry, I'll only let friends pass. You go ahead to the Temple in case he's there already."

"B-But how do I get there?"

"Just follow the music." he waved off her concerns, "Everyone knows that."

'_Not everyone.' _Wendy thought to herself.

He gave her a rare, genuine smile, "Hey, Sky, when you find Saria up there, say hi for me, ok?"

Wendy nodded slowly as Mido took his place as guard. She walked through the log, glancing at her would-be Hero who seemed quite content to stand guard, not looking back at her. When she had first met the guy, not one part of her would've thought he'd be ok with just being a guard. Looking at him now though, the role did seem to fit.

She sighed to herself, forcing her feet to keep moving forward through the trees. As she did so, a thought came across her mind.

'_For a game, this didn't have much of a tutorial.' _

**Professor: I couldn't resist Mido in this chapter. Even though he's annoying in the game, after his character development, he becomes one of my favorite characters. **

**I would also like to apologize. I forgot the mention the Temples in chapter two, when the game is being explained. I have gone back and updated that chapter to include that information. So Team Natsu now knows that the Hero is heading to the Temples to try to unlock the Sages. **

**And finally, to the guest reviewer Captain Imaginat, as far as Team Natsu's standard abilities and magic attacks (such as the Dragon Slayer Secret Art and Dragon Force and Lucy's Star Dresses and the like) I do have a plan for all of that, but I can't guarantee that every Dragon Mode or attack will be included. Sorry :(**


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon!

Chapter Nine: Dragon?!

**Professor: Thank you for all of the follows/favorites/reviews! I love them all! **

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

When Natsu ran through the tunnel into a volcano, he thought it was awesome. When he found a broken bridge, he discovered that he could roll up around himself and launch himself onto the other side. If he added some magic, he could wrap himself in flames. That was epic. And so, when he found a really deep hole with a ladder leading to it, well, it was quite obvious what he should do.

His pointed teeth poked out of his excited grin as he jumped down. The fall was longer than he thought, but thanks to his new Goron-rock-body, he was able to shake it off.

Inside the hole was, well, a Temple. At least, he thought it was a Temple. The stairs, doors, and large statues certainly made it seem so.

'_Didn't that Dagmir guy say this game had temples?' _Natsu thought to himself, scratching his head, '_What was his name again anyway?' _

Suffice it to say, the Dragon Slayer didn't really give it much thought. All he really remembered was that the hero would come to the Temples. The Dagmir ('_Dragnore? Dragnir? Daglore? Wait, Dragqueen! That's it!_) guy did mention that.

'_...I think.' _

Natsu's strengths didn't lie with his memory, but with his fighting.

Which, luckily, was up next. Some weird sort of bat that was literally on fire flew at him, a second one close behind. It was easy to eat the fire when they got close and punch them into the stairs in front of him. They exploded in a quick puff of smoke.

He smirked and ran for the far left door before climbing those stairs, finding a cage at the far end. Past the cage was a switch and a corridor, but he didn't really look at that. Instead, his attention was drawn to the giant cowering boulder in the cage itself. Honestly, rocks shouldn't ever shiver THAT MUCH.

A little, but not a lot.

"Hey there." Natsu tried calling to it.

In response, the boulder yelled, "Oh please don't eat me!"

"I'm not gonna eat you!" Natsu yelled back, before his eyes widened, "Wait, Gorons eat rocks! Does that make Goron cannibals?!"

"Don't eat me!

"I'm a cannibal?! I wouldn't have picked this race if I knew that!"

"Don't eat me!"

"Stop saying that!" Natsu yelled, "It's not my fault we're a race of cannibals!"

"Don't eat me!"

"I'm not a cannibal, dang it!" Natsu grabbed the bars in anger, pulling on them as if that would get the Goron's attention.

"Don't eat me!"

Natsu growled and pulled at the cage harder, causing the bars to snap away at his strength. He only paused for one moment to think about how different his strength felt here before a yelp from the cowering Goron took his attention again.

"Would you relax already?!"

The Goron finally sat up and looked at him, partially in awe, "Woah, did you snap those cage bars Pink-goro?"

"Pink-goro?" Natsu wrinkled his nose at the name.

"You must be as strong at Biggoron! Or Darunia!"

"Who?"

"Pink-goro, how did you avoid capture?"

"Hey, my name's Natsu, stop calling me Pink-goro!" he huffed.

"Whatever you say Pink-goro!"

Natsu sweatdropped ats the Goron smiled up at him, "Ok, ok, what did you mean by capture?"

"How did you avoid capture by Volvagia?"

"Who's that?" his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"How do you not know about Volvagia?!" The Goron's jaw dropped.

Natsu shrugged, "I'm new here. Now who is it?"

The Goron looked at him in suspicion before answering, "Volvagia, the dragon from our history. She at-"

"Did you say dragon?!" Natsu lunged forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, "What kind of dragon?! Where is she from?! How old is she?! Does she know other dragons?! How-"

"Pink-goro, stop shaking!" the other cut him off.

Natsu let him go and get his bearings.

"I don't know anything about what you just asked Pink-goro. Volvagia is a dragon who almost destroyed our tribe a really long time ago." he continued, not noticing the way Natsu's face fell, "Our stories say that a hero among the Gorons killed her with his giant hammer, which is here in the Temple somewhere. But now she's back, and she captured all of us so she could eat us! She ate Chief Darunia right in front of us!"

The pink haired Goron gave a start at that before his features grew furious, "She ate him?" was his deadly whisper.

He nodded silently, tears in his eyes.

Natsu couldn't help it. He yelled, punching the wall near him, fist coated in flames.

"DRAGONS DON'T EAT PEOPLE!" he turned back to the Goron he rescued, "You said she's in this Temple?!"

He nodded, silently staring up at the furious person before him, who, just moments ago, had looked calm and, well, safe.

"Then let's go!" Natsu turned and walked back to the door he had come from.

"Wait, what?!"

Natsu glanced at him, eyes narrowed, "We're gonna save the other Gorons, get that hammer, and teach that dragon a lesson! Understand?"

The Goron nodded slowly. After a moment, Natsu headed back to the door.

"Umm...Pink-goro?"

"Yeah?" he turned back around to see the Goron stepping to the side, showing a green and yellow decorated chest that Natsu had missed beforehand, "We'll need this."

"What is it?"

"The key to the room Volvagia is in." he turned to find Natsu smirking at him.

"Oh, I'm all fired up now!"


	10. Chapter 10: One Ice Cavern Later

Chapter Ten: One Ice Cavern Later…

**Professor: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I do not own these characters or worlds. **

* * *

Gray had no clue why there was a large, half frozen pond behind the giant Zora in red ice. But he did know that the ice that floated on the water made a make-shift path to a cave on the other side.

'_Good place as any to start.' _he thought to himself.

His hatred and anger still boiled as he leapt between the spinning ice platforms. But he channeled it into his task. That was his entire thought, was the next step.

Which happened to be a step closer to his goal.

Beating this game.

The only thing that Gray could reason that would freeze this place and kill that girl was this game's boss. So that moved him right up to the top of Gray's list.

The ice mage growled at the thought of whoever it was, the feeling much worse than the anger he had felt at the Grand Magic Games.

But it made him continue.

He just had to figure out how to tell his team his new plan.

But frankly, the Hero might go to the boss, so Gray might as well take care of them both at once.

He made it to the entrance rather easily, barely giving thought to the fact that he had entered an ice cavern of sorts.

He sliced through the few enemies and ice spikes that stood in his way, taking only another moment to get his bearings in this new room.

There was a large spinning contraption that whirled deadly sharp blades around the room, but Gray didn't care. He rushed forward, slamming his hands together to channel his magic and freezing the contraption in place.

Gathering the silver gem things was very quick after that. After he grabbed the last one and tucked it away, a passageway opened on the other side of the room.

In fact, the only thing that gave him pause was the room with blue fire. It was definitely reminiscent of Romeo's different fire types, but Gray didn't think that the kid had blue fire that burned cold. At least, he couldn't remember if he did.

Either way, the Ice-Mage-turned-Zora made a rather simple deduction. If it was here, then it must be useful. Who knows? Maybe it could even melt that red ice he had seen.

Putting his hands together, he quickly formed a bottle of ice in his hands to grab some.

Using it to get through the rest of the cavern was a breeze. The surprise came after that in the final room.

The room was small and a little cramped, covered in snow and ice like the rest of the place had been. Gray had barely taken three steps before a howl rang out, startling him. A giant white wolf seemed to rise out of the snow in front of him, immediately rushing forward for an attack. Gray jumped to the side, easily dodging. They went back and forth for a while. The animal was surprising good at blocking. But, eventually, Gray was able to land the final blow. As the wolf disappeared in a batch of smoke, a chest dropped from...somewhere. '_Video game logic.' _he scoffed.

He had just grabbed some sort of iron boots out of the chest when he turned around and came face to face with a man and woman, both wrapped in purple garb with masks. They both had blonde hair, the man's poking out of the top of his mask and the woman's in a short braid. But both also had a giant red eye branded on their chests.

The man glared at him in anger, but the woman let out an excited squeal.

"Gray!"

"Lucy?!"

**Professor: I know, short chapter. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think up a lot for Gray to do here. He can easily handle the Ice Cavern and he's pretty straightforward, so there wasn't a lot I could do until the end. The chapters will get longer though, eventually!**


	11. Omake 1: The Unpublished Prologue

Omake #1: The Unpublished Prologue "Waking Up"

**Professor: Here you go everyone! The very first omake of this story! I told you to expect it lol. This is the prologue I was going to put in, but decided against. It just didn't fit like I wanted it to, but I still like the scene so I wanted to include it somehow. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. And, this omake does not include any Fairy Tail characters, only Legend of Zelda ones. **

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Link opened his eyes for the first time in seven years. The Master Sword hung in his hands, not nearly as heavy as it had been the last time he held it.

Tears pricked at his eyes as his memories came back to him. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"And yet it is." the voice came from behind him, shocking the Hero of Time. It was then that he realized that he had spoken aloud.

Turning around, Link was greeted with the sight of a young man wearing a mask over his face and head, along with a tight blue suit. The familiar eye of the Sheikah Tribe stood out in red from the man's chest.

"Ganondorf really got the Triforce, and he really killed the Sages." the man spoke ignoring the look on Link's face. "After receiving power from the Triforce, he found a way for him to seek them out and...end them."

The boy's voice betrayed no emotion and Link couldn't see his eyes well enough to see if there was any there.

Link sighed and looked away.

"All of them, except Rauru."

"Then…" Link wouldn't finish the thought.

"Yes…" he nodded, "Even Saria."

Somehow he knew exactly what Link had wanted to know, "I hadn't realized how much Rauru had told you."

"He told us enough." Navi said softly while Link bit back a sob, "How do you know so much?"

The stranger ignored her.

"Without the Sages, we have no hope of sealing Ganondorf away. Our only chance is hoping that there is still some power left in the Temples. I suggest starting in the forest, although you will need to retrieve something from Kakariko Village first." The man turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Link called after him.

"A friend…" he paused, "...Don't expect me to be so blunt in the future."

And then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Sheik

Chapter Eleven: Meeting Sheik

**Professor: Ok, I had the hardest time waiting to post this chapter because I love it so much! I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you please stop screaming?!" the man yelled at her, covering his ears.

"Who are you?!" Lucy just kept yelling at him, backing up only to stumble off a small pedestal she had been on. The fire in her hands went out as she fell to the ground.

The place became pitch black again, only this time Lucy heard some rustling and movement. In moments the strange man had lit a few torches around the room. It was then that Lucy finally took stock of her surroundings.

It was large and circular, filled with dozens of standing torches. A large passageway was on one wall while an equally large door stood across from it. In the very center, the round pedestal that Lucy had stood upon, bore a strange triangular symbol surrounded by three dots.

The man was dressed similarly to Lucy, in a tight fitting clothes that looked durable in a fight with a mask covering most of his face. Blond hair poked out from beneath his head covering and a white cloth that showed a red eye with a teardrop stood proudly on his chest. Overall, Lucy felt like they looked like a pair of ninjas.

He knelt down in front of her, studying her much the same way that she had him. Finally he broke the silence, "Look, the only reason that I haven't attacked you yet is because you wear authentic Sheikah garb."

"Um...yay?" Lucy said pathetically.

"There's just one problem with that," his eyes narrowed as he stared at her own, "_I'm the last Sheikah. _And I really don't know who you are."

"Um…" Lucy struggled to come up with an explanation, but the intimidating glare that this guy was giving her was really throwing her off.

"Who are you?" he asked her again, "One of Ganondorf's minions?"

"No!" she yelled, "I'm Celeste! I don't work for Ganondorf, I swear!"

"And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"I don't know!" Lucy said quite honestly, "I'm just looking for someone, ok?!"

"Who?!"

"I don't know his name! I just know he's trapped in Hyrule! He thinks he's a hero!" Lucy slapped her hands over her mouth. Why had she said that?!

The man seemed shocked by her words, "A hero? Trapped in Hyrule? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, just ignore me." Lucy slumped, face held in her hands. '_Let's just blurt out your mission to the first person you see, that's a great idea Lucy!'_

Surprisingly, the man didn't yell at her again, or accuse her of working for Ganondorf. Instead, Lucy heard him shift around next to her. Looking up, she saw that he had taken a seat next to her, elbows resting on his knees.

Eventually he spoke, his voice surprisingly soft, "You are either a phenomenal actress or truly innocent in Ganondorf's plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Those emotions on your face are genuine." he said, "Even I, who hasn't had much contact with people my entire life, can tell that much. If you had ever met Ganondorf, you wouldn't be able to share them that easily."

Lucy was silent, watching his profile in the dim lighting, "Care to explain?"

He sighed, "Ganondorf doesn't tolerate weakness of any kind. To him, that's exactly what emotions are. Anyone who works for him learns to keep their emotions in check or get them beaten out."

He turned towards her and, from the glint in his eyes, Lucy could've sworn he was smirking, but the mask covered the expression, "Something tells me you don't have a lot of control over your emotions."

"Shut up!" Lucy glared at him.

The man laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that resonated in her ears, "Besides, if I was able to scare you so easily, goodness knows you'd never last against Ganondorf."

"You just caught me off guard!" she huffed at him, "I bet I'd last longer than you against him!"

"Sure you would." he was smirking again, Lucy could just tell.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, nose up in the air, ignoring his chuckle, "Whatever. What are we supposed to do now?"

"That...I'm not quite sure." he admitted, "Let's start with introductions though. We'll figure something out from there."

She turned back to him slowly, making sure he was serious before holding out her hand, "Well then, in that case, I'm Celeste."

"I'm Sheik." he took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Sheik."

"Likewise." his voice was gentler and Lucy was under the impression that he was smiling, "What brings you to Hyrule?"

"That's quite a story. You might not believe it."

"I'll do my best."

"Well then…"

* * *

"So you and your friends were sent to Hyrule to find a hero who was trapped here, but you don't know his name or what he looks like. You also split up across all of Hyrule and so you need to find them as well. All so you can help this hero?" Sheik recounted.

"Yep." Lucy nodded, proud of her summarized story. She had come up with it on the spot, sticking as close to the truth as she could, but leaving out the parts about Fiore and other worlds. Or this being a game. Now she just had to make Sheik believe it.

"I believe you."

"I know it's hard to- wait, what?" she sputtered at him.

"I believe you." he stated bluntly.

"Wh-Just like that?!"

"Just like that."

"Well...why?!"

He chuckled again at her confusion, "Because...Because of what's happened here in Hyrule."

"What's happened?" she asked him.

"I know the hero you need to find. I just sent him on his journey not too long ago."

"What?!" Lucy burst out, "Where is he?! Let's go!"

"Wait a moment." Sheik held his hands up, signalling that she should calm down, "Let me explain."

Lucy took a deep breath to calm her excited heart, "Sorry. Continue, please."

"The Hero was sealed away for seven years by the Master Sword, until he was strong enough to wield it. When he awoke, he was supposed to use that weapon to seal Ganondorf away with the help of the Sages. But Ganondorf...he got ahold of the Triforce of Power. With that and his current magical powers, he had access to vast amounts of new information. Not as much as if he had taken hold of the Triforce of Wisdom, but more than enough for him to locate the Sages."

"What's the Triforce exactly?"

"A power left behind in the Sacred Realm by the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. They controlled Power, Wisdom, and Courage, respectfully. Together, the pieces of the Triforce grant the wish of whoever lays hands on it. That is what Ganondorf did seven years ago which turned Hyrule into the land you see today. After that, he was able to keep hold of the Triforce of Power, since he had always leaned more towards Power than he had Wisdom or Courage." Sheik explained.

"So...with all of that, he found the Sages and…" Lucy's voice trailed off, but Sheik answered the unspoken question, nodding.

"He killed all but one of them. Rauru was protected in the Sacred Realm, but the others hadn't even awakened. I think the Sage of Spirit is alive somewhere in the desert, but I haven't found her yet. I've spent seven years looking and barely a rumor is all I've discovered."

"That's horrible," Lucy whispered as tears prickled behind her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." he muttered, although Lucy knew that it wasn't. She decided the best thing was to keep him talking, distract from the past.

"How does all that make you believe me?"

"The Sheikah Tribe protects dozens of old legends of ages long past," he said, "You fit some of them, you and your friends."

"We do?"

He nodded, "Can you tell me more about who sent you here?"

"Umm…" Lucy's thoughts turned to the strange Mr. Dragmire, "It's complicated."

Sheik nodded again, "As expected."

"It is?"

"Yes. Being sent by the Goddesses typically is."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Wait, what?! What makes you ... how did...where did you...how even-"

Sheik's chuckled cut off her rambles, "It wasn't that hard to figure out Celeste. Plus, it's mentioned in the legends."

"Um, what exactly do the legends say?" Lucy's voice was far more nervous than she wanted it to be.

"Well," he began, "I never put much stock in all the old legends until recently when they started coming true. My m-"

He cleared his throat, avoiding her gaze for a moment. Lucy watched him curiously until he continued.

"When I was told these legends, I never thought they'd come true, but I kept an eye out for them anyway, like I was supposed to. One legend said that the Hero and the Sacred Maiden would always have a Servant of the Goddess to help guide and protect them on their quest," he looked at her in pointed silence after he said this.

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, "Woah, wait! You think I'm this Servant?!"

"You like to scream a lot, don't you?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You must be insane or something," Lucy went on, ignoring his question, "I can't be this Servant. I barely know anything about Hyrule. I just got here. I just need to find this Hero and finish the job, get my friends, and go home! That's it! I-"

"Celeste," Sheik's stern voice cut off her rant, "Will you please calm down? Honestly, I've never seen someone panic so much over something that fits so well."

"What do you mean fits so well?!"

"Please stop yelling," Sheik pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Sorry," she said, "But, seriously, what do you mean?"

"Look, this Servant is typically always a Sheikah and literally has the task of only helping the Hero and the Sacred Maiden. Be it in battle or protection. I thought that this Servant was I-one of the Sages," he said awkwardly, "But she's dead now. So it has to be you. It's the last option."

'_But I'm really not here to protect…' _Lucy wanted to say. Instead, she forced out, "What about you?"

He gave a breathy chuckle, his mask moving with the air he exhaled. Lucy found herself wishing that he had given a real laugh; he had chuckled so much already.

"Trust me, I'm the last person that should be trusted with a job like that. I'm the last person that should be trusted, period."

"And yet you started that statement with the words '_trust me'_." she pointed out.

He shrugged, seemingly casual about it, despite his intense gaze, "Well then, I'm glad that's your mistake to make and not mine."

Lucy was very happy that she had a mask on to hide her blush, "So...um, you said that I fit into more than one legend?" she asked awkwardly, turning her gaze away from his own. Dang, these video game characters were realistic!

"Yes," If he was shocked by the change in subject, he didn't show it, "There is one legend, even more uncommonly known, about-"

His head whipped around to the entrance of the cave, staring into darkness.

"Sheik?" Lucy asked with uncertainty.

"Someone's in the Ice Cavern," he whispered, "They just tripped an alarm spell I placed."

"Could it be the Hero?"

She shook his head, "He should be heading directly to the Forest once he's done in Kakariko. This is someone else."

"Any ideas? Maybe someone's lost?"

Sheik shook his head again, immediately protesting the idea, "The entire Zora's Domain is frozen over. No one but Ganondorf and I have set foot in the place in seven years."

"Why just you and- wait, did you say _frozen_?" Lucy instantly forgot her first question as she realized what Sheik had just said.

"Yeah, why?"

She groaned, "I have a feeling I know who it is."

The Sheikah man's eyebrows went up as he gazed at her curiously, "Well then, would you like to accompany me?"

She nodded, then sighed, "I have to, otherwise he'd probably punch you on sight."

"Excuse me?"

"If it's who I think it is, the only apology I have is that he has some anger issues." Lucy sighed.

"Who exactly is this man?" Sheik gave her a worried look.

"That is a very long, complicated story." she said, "But I have to ask, alarm spell?"

He nodded, "I set them up in various locations to alert me when the Hero reached them. I was on my way to do the same at Death Mountain Crater after I checked on things here."

Excitement quickly filled Lucy's eyes, "Can you teach me?!" she leaned forward, inches away from Sheik's face as she anxiously awaited his answer.

"Um, sure?" he responded, "It's basic Sheikah magic. Why?"

An evil glint overtook her eyes, "_My apartment will finally be safe!" _she hissed, causing Sheik to sweatdrop a little

"You're a strange girl," he murmured.

Lucy laughed at that.

Sheik shook his head and stood up. Holding a hand out to her, he asked, "Are you coming?"

She grabbed it and let him help pull her to her feet, "Of course."

"To get there, you will have to trust me."

"Fine by me."

"After what I just told you, you'll trust me, 'just like that'?" he asked skeptically.

"You're my friend now," she said, "That means I'll always trust you, 'just like that'."

There was a quick pause. Then, "Good."

And although they couldn't see it, they both knew that the other was genuinely smiling.

"Let's go." he whispered.

"Ok," she whispered right back.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, sending her heart fluttering.

"Hold on."

Lucy saw one last thing before Sheik threw something on the ground that 'popped', blinded her, and sent her spinning away into darkness, holding onto Sheik for dear life.

'_Sheik has joined your party.' _


	13. Chapter 12: Link

Chapter Twelve: Link

**Professor: So this was originally going to be a chapter about just Erza, but it was about 300 words and I wasn't going to do that to you guys. So I combined two chapters for you all. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

If there was a list that Erza Scarlet could make about things she hated, the top five would include Zeref (and his creations), guild wars, people who harm her friends, people who hate strawberry cake, and boredom.

Right now she was stuck with two of the five. Boredom and those who hate strawberry cake.

Apparently Gerudo women preferred spicy food and not the sweet nectar that was fresh fruit! And sweets were close to unlawful here.

Oh she was stuck in a place that was torture for her and heaven for Natsu, how did this happen?!

And worse then that, she was stuck on continuous guard rotation for an absolute pervert.

She sighed, at least his comments weren't as bad as Wakaba's had been…

Her biggest problem was that she didn't know where the rest of her team was or how to find the Hero. She had been gathering information, but none of it was particularly useful at the moment.

The only thing to do was guard and train. Guard and train. Guard and train. She was actually getting sick of training at this point, missing the interaction with her friends. The Gerudo girls were friendly most of the time, but it just wasn't the same.

She sighed to herself again, tuning out the comments that the carpenter behind her was saying.

After a few minutes, a new voice drifted down the hallway of the fortress, breaking the monotony.

"The Great Ganondorf is to be arriving in a week's time." one voice said.

"Really? So soon after his last visit?" a second voice asked.

"Yep. He must be pleased with his new plan."

'_New plan?' _Erza thought to herself, '_Maybe this isn't as boring as I thought…' _

* * *

Something that was four times her height with a pig's face and a spear kept pacing down the very tight forest hallway. It's mean looking face had growled at everything that moved, making Wendy's heart clench in fear.

'_How was she supposed to get past that?!' _Wendy wished more than ever that Carla was there with her so she could just fly to the Temple.

If she had a weapon, that would be something, but she only had her nature magic, which she hadn't really practiced yet.

Oh the scolding that Erza would give her for this…

Wendy looked down the forest corridor again, watching the giant brute as he paced, weighing her options.

And then the solution practically knocked her upside the head.

She was in a _forest _with _Nature Magic_!

Sighing at her own stupidity, Wendy placed her hands on the wall beside her, pushing her magic through them and to the ground. It was a little more difficult and tiring than expected to get the plant she wanted to grow, but eventually she saw them sprouting up. Within moments, she had fully grown vines clinging to the wall, overlaying each other and providing many different hand holds.

Quickly, Wendy began to climb up them, heading for the top of the wall. As she had hoped, it was a flat landing that gave her plenty of room. And more importantly, it gave her a great view of the other walls ahead of her.

After navigating the Lost Woods, she had entered this meadow of sorts, where there was a stone maze of some kind, overgrown with moss and ivy. If she timed it right, she might be able to jump from the top of this wall of the maze to the next, skipping it and the monsters entirely. It would be well out of the reach of the pig-men and almost a direct path to the stairs at the other end, which hopefully led right up to the Temple.

She smiled. First problem out of the way.

As fast as she dared, Wendy made her way across, jumping at the narrowest gaps she could find. At one point she nearly fell but regained her balance before the creature could turn around and see her. Before she knew it, she was across, waiting for the last monster to pass so she could jump down and get to the stairs.

She did find a ladder right in the middle of the walls, where the pig-men couldn't reach it, leading down to a dark hole. It didn't seem like an entrance to the Temple, so she turned away from it, figuring that it must just be an extra feature of the game.

The monster passed by her and Wendy took the time to jump down, rolling to absorb the impact like Erza had taught her. She dashed up the stairs before it could turn around and spoil everything.

Wendy smiled to herself again, she was almost to the Temple!

She ran up the stairs into another long wooded corridor, stumbling to a halt about 10 feet in.

There was another one.

It was slightly different in how it looked, but Wendy hardly noticed. Her wide eyes were drawn to the heavy club in its hands.

Even worse?

It had most definitely seen her.

The monster snarled at her before crashing its club on the ground in her direction.

Wendy decided then and there that whatever these pig-men were, they had magic. It was the only explanation for the missile of fierce wind and dirt that shot towards her, despite how far away she was.

Wendy moved to jump out of the way when something very unexpected happened.

Someone grabbed her, yanking her away from the attack and pulling her back into the stairwell for safety. She yelped in surprise, but it happened so quickly that she couldn't fight it.

"What were you doing?! A voice yelled at her, "Are you ok?!"

Wendy shook her head, clearing it of the fuzziness of the last few moments, and readjusting to the scene in front of her.

A man, dressing in a green tunic with a strange pointed hat that looked familiar, stood in front of her, looking very concerned. He had blue eyes and straw colored hair, his eyebrows scrunched together as he examined her for injuries.

"Umm...thanks…" she finally said, "Um, who exactly are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that." he said, sighing after realizing she was unharmed, "I know every Kokiri here and I don't know you. And besides, only Saria comes this deep into the Lost Woods."

"I'm not Saria though."

"I know that," the man folded his arms, "but then who are you? What are you doing this close to the Temple? Why are there so many monsters in the forest?"

"Umm…"

He sighed again, his expression softening, "I know, sorry. I've always asked lots of questions. But, you do have to admit, they're reasonable."

"True," she conceded.

"Great," he said, breaking into a large grin, "So what are the answers?"

She couldn't help but giggle at that, "You weren't kidding about asking a lot, were you?"

He shrugged, "Always have, always will. Now, answer the questions, pretty please?"

"Well, um...I'm Sky," she said, "I'm looking for someone and think they might be at the Temple. I think the monsters have something to do with the Deku Tree Sprout? I'm not quite sure, it was only mentioned in passing."

His brow scrunched back together, though this time in confusion, "Sky...wait, Mido mentioned you!"

"He did?"

"Yeah!" he nodded his head quite excitedly, "he mentioned you were trying to meet someone at the Temple. Even tried to say that it might be me for some reason. Wouldn't let me pass until I proved I was a friend."

Wendy wanted to sweatdrop at that. Was Mido going to tell everyone? That might scare the Hero off! Instead she shook her head, "Trust me, the one I'm looking for is a lot younger than you. How'd you get past Mido?"

"Played a song Saria taught me. She only taught it to her friends," he shrugged, suddenly very interested in not meeting her gaze.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, just now, when you mentioned the song, you-"

"It's personal." he snapped.

"Oh, sorry." she hung her head, looking shameful. She heard him sigh.

"Look, don't be sad, " he said, "I just don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed.

"Anyway, Mido let me through after that, told me that you were headed to the Temple. I actually caught sight of you as you climbed the wall up front, but I guess you didn't hear me calling. I tried to catch up as fast as I could, but I fell at one point and had to fight my way to the stairs. Luckily, I got here just in time. I'm Link by the way." he smiled at her, holding out his hand.

She accepted it gently, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me."

'_Link...like that Kokiri who...left.' _

Wendy couldn't even bring herself to think the word 'dead'.

"It's no big deal. Anyone would've jumped in." he muttered, cheeks turning a little pink.

Wendy held back the urge to laugh. Link might look like the same age as her friends, but he sure didn't act like it. She liked him.

"So...do you need to get to the Temple too?"

He nodded.

"Wanna get there together?"

"Yes please, I really don't want to face that Moblin alone." he laughed.

"Is that what they're called? She tilted her head to the side, looking every bit the curious girl that she was.

Link nodded, "They're rare, so most people don't know that, but yeah."

"Got a plan?"

"Well, my hookshot kills them in one blow, but with this one we'll need a distraction to get close enough," he said.

"Leave that to me," Wendy glanced back up to where the Moblin waited, "After all, distractions, fighting, and breaking everything in sight is pretty much what Fairy Tail is known for."

And then she dashed up the stairs, leaving Link behind, before he could ask what Fairy Tail was.

But something else flashed into her vision as she ran, staying there just long enough for her to read it.

'_Link has joined your party.' _

'_Navi has joined your party.' _

* * *

"That...was…" Wendy panted out, bending over with hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"AMAZING!" Link yelled out, "That was amazing!"

Wendy laughed, "Well, that's one way to put it."

"You were great!" he said, "Those giant plants you grew were the best distractions ever!"

"Well, let's hope we don't need any more then," she huffed, "I think my magic's all out."

"That's ok." he said, stepping around the Moblin as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, something Link had told her would happen to all enemies they killed, "I'll take care of the next one for you."

They smiled at each other before walking forward, entering a clearing that the Moblin had been guarding.

There was a pedestal with a swirling, leafy design on it at the front, but above it stood an old stone entrance, set high into the wall so that it couldn't be reached. A tree stood to the left with a branch overhanging what remained of the stairs.

Link didn't focus on any of that. He turned to the right where a lone stump sat.

Wendy watched him, noting the somber expression on his face. She was about to speak up when someone else did.

"I...I guess she's really gone."

Wendy looked around startled. The voice was high pitched and feminine, but where had it come from?!

"Yeah...I guess so…" Link whispered back.

"Do you really think that the Temple holds any power?"

Wendy's eyes widened. Had the voice just come from Link?!

"It's our only hope." Link said.

"W-Who is that?!" Wendy asked him warily.

He turned back to her with a shocked look, as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Who was who?"

"That voice!"

"Voice?" he seemed confused for a moment until realization dawned on his face, "Oh, Navi?"

"Navi?" Wendy asked.

He nodded, "Navi, my fairy. Hey Navi, come on out."

A moment later, Wendy's astonishment grew. At his prompting, a bright ball of blue light with tissue thin wings flew out of his hat, floating in the air around Link's head.

"Hi!" it squeaked.

"Oooh!" Wendy cooed in wonder, "You're a fairy!"

"Yep! Name's Navi. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. You all seemed pretty busy."

"Oh, that's ok!" Wendy smiled brightly at the ball of light.

Link chuckled, "Do you like fairies?"

Wendy nodded enthusiastically, "I love them! Always have ever since I join...er, _met _my friends, although not as much as Mavis-sama or Evergreen-san."

The mage breathed out a silent sigh of relief when Link didn't address her slip up. Instead he looked at her curiously and asked, "Your friends?"

She nodded again, "Yep, I'm looking for them too. Thing is, we got separated all around Hyrule and my only hint at finding them are the Temples."

"So that's why you're here?"

Wendy forced herself to remain calm and nod along to impromptu story.

He shrugged, "Ok then. So you've never seen a fairy?"

She shook her head, happy he believed her, "Nope, but I've always wanted to!"

"But….every Kokiri has a fairy." Navi said.

"Oh, well I didn't." Wendy murmured, "I had...another companion. I'm looking for her too."

Link and Navi seemed to exchange a look, seemingly very curious about what Wendy just said. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping that they would accept that explanation too. Luck seemed to be on her side because Link just shrugged after a moment and said, "Well, weirder things have happened. I didn't always have a fairy either."

"True." Navi said. She then turned and flew in front of Wendy, "Well then, what do you think?"

Wendy gave another sigh of relief before truthfully saying, "I think you're gorgeous."

"Aww…" Navi's blue glow went a bit darker as if she was blushing.

"This might sound strange, but do you have a tail?"

"A tail?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Fairy tails!"

Link gave a snort of laughter, but stopped when Navi flew into his face, seeming to glare at him.

"I'm sorry to say that fairies don't have tails Sky."

Wendy's face fell for a moment as she thought that over before she suddenly shrugged, "Oh well, at least I know now! Just means it's time for a new adventure!"

Both Link and Navi had to laugh at her exuberance and before she knew it, Wendy had joined in.

"Well, isn't this quaint?" a new, deeper voice broke the moment. All three of them whipped around to see a new figure entering the meadow.

He was almost as tall as Link, dressed in a tight blue outfit. He wore a mask that seemed to be made up of a long ribbon of fabric that was wrapped over and over around his head and a piece of fabric with a red eye was emblazoned proudly on his chest.

"Sheik." Link said in surprise.

"Link," the man responded, "I see you have a new traveling companion."

Link glanced at Wendy very quickly, "Sort of, we ran into each other. What are you doing here?"

"Attempting to help you," the man huffed, "But it's proving quite difficult with your constant distractions."

"They weren't distractions!" Navi screamed, "We needed a horse and Malon needed the ranch saved, _you _were the one who sent us to Kakariko, and Sky just wants to find her friends!"

Sheik turned an examining eye on Wendy, who felt like shrinking in on herself.

Eventually he spoke, "What a strange coincidence this is."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I've come across some people who are looking for their friends as well," Sheik explained, never taking his eyes away from Wendy's, "They never mentioned one was a child."

"Who were they?!" Wendy burst out before she could help it. Hope had blossomed in her chest at the possibility of news of her friends.

Sheik merely continued to look at her in distrust.

Link sighed, "Sheik, please? She's worried."

"Don't believe him Sky," Navi snapped, "He never explains anything. We don't even know who he really is."

Sheik turned to glare at the fairy, "I've never lied to you, bug. I'm working on taking Ganondorf down, just like you are."

"And how do we know that?! No one's mentioned you!" Navi shot back, "Not Impa or Darunia! Not Zelda! And not Rauru either!"

Sheik growled, clenching his fist, "I never said you had to trust me, but if someone offers help then you should take it without fighting."

"Please," Wendy interrupted before Navi could respond, "Who were they? If you know their names then I'll know you actually met them. That's some basis for trust, right?"

Navi huffed, but didn't respond. Sheik simply rolled his eyes at that before turning back to Wendy, "And how do I know that you're _their _friend? How do I know that you aren't some enemy in disguise?"

Wendy met his gaze completely this time, not shying away. It was a good question. He had a point.

But Wendy had friends to find and a mission to complete. No NPC would stop her from that.

So, she did what all Fairy Tail mages did and channeled her nakama's spirit, feeling impressed at how brave her own voice sounded.

"If I have to trust you, then you'll have to trust me. But I don't play around with my friend's lives."

Wendy couldn't be certain, but she thought that Sheik was smirking behind his mask.

"Celeste. And Ice. And I have to say, you keep some strange friends Sky."

The small girl couldn't help the laugh that burst out. Lucy and Gray were ok! They were together!

"They also said," Sheik's voice brought her back to reality, "To keep looking. That you all would find everyone soon."

Wendy nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you Sheik-san!"

"No problem." he grunted out.

"So, what are you doing here?" Link asked again, "I highly doubt it was all to meet Sky."

Sheik turned up to look at the treetops, quiet for a long while. It was when Link was about to speak up that he said something.

"The flow of time is always cruel. It's speed seems different to each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days."

"What does all tha-" Navi began, but Sheik kept speaking right over her.

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."

Sheik pulled out a harp from behind him. Link seemed to understand what was going on and pulled out an instrument of his own. An ocarina.

Wendy watched in fascination as Sheik taught Link a song and Link played it flawlessly. Before she knew it, the two were playing in perfect harmony while she and Navi watched.

The tune was both somber and playful at once, fitting the atmosphere of the forest. It made her think of her time with Grandeeney as a child, near the forest she had grown up in. Suddenly all her precious memories as a child were brought to the forefront of her mind and tears were cascading down her cheeks, the small girl unable to stop them.

The music drew to an end all too soon.

As the two put their instruments away, Sheik spoke once again, "I'll let you get back to the Temple now. Link, remember the song. I'll see you again."

As he backed up and prepared to leave, Wendy forced herself to speak up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sheik, wait!"

"Yes?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Celeste and Ice. Tell them I'm fine. I'm fine, but I haven't found anyone else yet. Please."

Sheik nodded slowly, "Of course."

Then he threw something down, disappearing in a flash of light with a sharp, snapping sound.

Link and Wendy exchanged a glance before looking at the Temple in hesitation.

"You ready?" she asked.

"No, but I don't exactly have a choice."

And they began their journey.

**Professor: Man this chapter did not want to find a good stopping point. I kept getting ideas for it lol. But here we are. Anyway, I know that some of you are going to be asking where Mido's fairy was. He obviously does have one, but the fairy never talks throughout the game, not ONCE. And frankly, I have enough going on here without adding in what is basically another OC. So, if you want, just pretend that Mido's fairy was asleep during his entire encounter with Wendy. Sorry, but it's the best I got. Small characters who don't talk are so easy to forget. **

**I also was able to get access to a computer for the upcoming week (normally I just get it on the weekends) so I will try to post at least one more chapter this week. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! **


	14. Chapter 13: Minor Complication(s)

Chapter Thirteen: Minor Complication(s)

**Professor: Ha, told you I'd try to get at least one chapter posted this week! We are back to visiting Natsu. Hope you enjoy! Please remember that I do not own Fairy Tail or the Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

Natsu was having the time of his life. He never wanted to leave. After all, he was currently in heaven.

Well, almost.

Having a bunch of rock people stare at you as if you were insane was really putting a damper on his mood.

But why shouldn't he be happy? He was _literally bathing _ in the best food he had eaten since he tried to chow down on his Uncle, Atlas Flame.

He really should see about getting Gramps to let him have a pool of lava at the guild. He would get a nice relaxing bath, and then dinner!

"Umm….Pink-goro?" one of the Gorons he had rescued broke into his thoughts, "When you said that we should take a meal break, we didn't think you meant the _lava_."

"What else would I mean?" Natsu said before going back to slurping up the lava.

"The rocks around here!"

"So go ahead and eat them," Natsu said very nonchalantly, "I'm good here."

"Ermm..." the Goron turned to the others and shrugged. All of them were officially at a loss.

A different Goron walked up to Natsu next, "Um, Pink-goro?"

"Stop calling me that!" Natsu snapped.

"Where are we going next?" the Goron ignored his protest.

Natsu sighed, he wasn't enjoying his meal nearly as much anymore, "Look, we rescued all of you, so now we just need that special hammer."

"But we don't know where it is!"

"So?" Natsu shrugged before giving up on his meal. They obviously weren't going to let him finish it, "That's just what Erza calls a 'minor complication'."

"A minor complication?"

Natsu nodded, "Yep, she made sure I remembered that one. And she won't let me forget it!"

He almost shuddered at the memory of when he _had _forgotten it in the middle of a mission.

Man, Erza was terrifying.

"What do you think we should do Pink-goro?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Natu yelled in exasperation.

As usual, none of the Gorons respond to him.

Eventually, he just sighed, "We'll just keep looking, ok?"

They nodded, appeased for now. Natsu rolled his eyes and got ready to continue on. Honestly, if he had known he would be stuck with such annoying cannibals, he would've totally chosen a different race.

A large rumble suddenly broke through his thoughts, moving the ground so violently that they all fell to the floor. Natsu instantly clutched his mouth, willing himself not to throw up the lava he had just eaten. He heard the chaos around him and chunks of earth falling to the ground, but couldn't get up the nerve to open his eyes. Something told him that actually seeing the world move around him would only make it worse.

Then it ended, just as quickly as it began.

It took a few moments for his stomach to settle, but eventually he was able to pull himself up and survey the damage.

Surprisingly, he and the Gorons had escaped it, but there was one major thing that caught his eye.

The lava level had risen quite a bit around the room.

"What in the world was that?!" Natsu exploded.

"And earthquake Pink-goro," the first Goron he rescued explained, "Volvagia caused it."

"A dragon caused that earth-shifting-torture?!"

He nodded, "It's for preparation."

"Preparation for what?" Natsu asked, continuing to look around.

The Goron took a breath, "For the eruption, Pink-goro."

The Dragon Slayer whipped his head back around to focus on him, "_The eruption_?"

"Yes," the Goron hung his head sadly, "Volvagia makes the Mountain shake, which will cause the eruption. The eruption would suit the dark lord Ganondorf's plans and kill all life on the Mountain, maybe even some places close by. It will happen after Volvagia has consumed the entire Goron race."

Natsu took one look at the heartbroken tribe that was so close to giving up before he spoke.

"Well then...minor complication_s_."

"What?!"

Natsu punched his own hand, feeling powered up from the lava he had eaten.

"We've got a hammer to find and it's about time I proved why I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer."

**Thank you all for all of the support/reviews/favorites/follows! **


	15. Chapter 14: A Not-So-Pleasant Reunion

Chapter Fourteen: A Not-So-Pleasant Reunion

**Professor: The last chapter was kinda on the short side, so I thought I should post this one with it. Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail or Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

"Gray!"

"Lucy?!"

Before he knew what was happening, Lucy had launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, forcing him into a bear hug.

He stumbled backwards, almost tripping over the chest as he struggled to keep them upright and return the hug at the same time.

"You're ok!" She cried, "You got here ok!"

"No duh," he smirked, "But it's nice to see you too."

She smiled before stepping away from him, leaving him a little cold for the first time since entering the Ice Cavern.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded, eyes flickering over to the man at the doorway who had yet to say a word. Gray did notice that they were dressed similarly, although Lucy had taken off her mask after hugging him. Which race had she chosen? Instead he asked, "Who's he?"

"That's-" Lucy began, but was cut off when the man in question spoke up himself.

"Sheik," he moved forward to stand next to them, although much closer to Lucy than Gray, "My name is Sheik."

Gray stared at him, Sheik meeting his gaze calmly, both of them stopping when Lucy cleared her throat and looked at them curiously.

"So," she began, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I'd rather like to know that myself," Sheik said, "Considering I was here earlier today and every single Zora was frozen, _Gray_."

Ok, it was official. Gray hated this guy. More than Natsu and Lyon combined.

"I just woke up here." he gritted out, almost growling, "And the name is Ice."

Sheik's eyebrow went up, "Oh really? Hmm, I wonder why I don't believe you. Perhaps _Lucy _here could tell us."

They both turned to face the blonde girl, who Gray caught having a momentary lapse of logic, "Um...Lucy and Gray are-"

"Our middle names," Gray huffted, interrupting her, "They're our middle names. We call each other that and have for years. It's _personal._"

Sheik turned back to Lucy for confirmation and she nodded quickly. After a moment of silence, he seemed to buy the excuse.

"So, you just woke up here?" Sheik asked.

"Yep." Gray said, continuing his glare, "Saw the domain and decided to explore. Found this place, and now here we are."

"I take it he is one of your missing friends?" Sheik turned to Lucy.

She nodded again, looking a little confused, "Yeah. I thought that was pretty-"

"Just double checking." Sheik said, turning to match Gray's glare again, "Wouldn't want to trust the wrong person after all."

"No, we wouldn't." Gray's tone was just as even as Sheik's.

"Ice, is anyone else with you?" Lucy spoke up, "Have you found anyone?"

He sighed, turning away from the Sheikah member, "Only frozen Zoras, one dead Zora, and a whole bunch of monsters. Sorry."

Lucy's sigh matched his own, "No problem. It's lucky we even found each other so quickly."

"Fair point," he agreed, "Do you even know where the others might've gone?"

"I have ideas," she said, "But until we start searching I don't know for certain."

"How many of your friends are you looking for?" Sheik asked.

"Five, not including the Hero."

"You told him about the Hero?!" Gray burst out.

Sheik immediately whipped around to glare at him again, but Lucy huffed before he could say anything, "Of course I did. Sheik's my friend, there wasn't any reason not to."

Gray stared right into her eyes very angrily, as if he could transmit his thoughts into her brain.

'_This was a job! He's probably on the Hero's side and won't let us finish it!'_

Lucy met his gaze with a thunderous one of her own and Gray just knew what she wanted to say, '_Well that's my choice to make! Stop fighting me on this!' _

The two of them held the silent conversation so intensely that they both jerked when Sheik lay his hand on Lucy's upper arm to get her attention.

Sheik didn't wait any longer, "Someone else just tripped an alarm spell near the forest. It might be the Hero. I have to go check on it. Do you wish to stay? Or come with?"

Lucy glared at Gray once more, very tempted to act like a pouting child and leave Gray behind. But her practicality won out in the end and she found herself shaking her head, "I can't. Ice and I need to figure out our next step."

Sheik nodded, "I understand. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"Thank you."

Something flashed over Sheik's eyes that Gray couldn't comprehend, so he spoke up, breaking the almost-moment.

"Hey, if you find another friend of ours, tell them to keep looking. We'll find everyone soon."

Sheik nodded before back up, throwing something to the ground. A flash of light later and he was gone.

Lucy immediately spun to face him, hands on her hips, "We need to talk."

"I agree." he spat.

**Professor: Ok, I know that both chapters being really short sucks, but hopefully, by getting two updated together like this and finally getting back to the cliffhanger in the Ice Cavern, you all will forgive me? I promise, when I write these chapters down in my notebook, they seem a lot longer, and then when I type them up...it's this. Sorry. **


	16. Chapter 15: Our Next Step

Chapter Fifteen: Our Next Step

**Professor: Ok, I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was going through a lot of personal stuff surrounding my faith, my family, and my job. All of that combined made it very hard for me to write for months.**

**So, I apologize for not touching this account since July.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter though.**

…

"What is your problem?!" Lucy screamed at him, "Sheik's done nothing but help me and you do everything short of physically attack him!"

"You shouldn't be blabbing our job to the first person you meet! Who knows who that guy works for?!" Gray countered.

"It's a game! He works according to his coding!" she hissed, "And besides, what I tell to the people I trust is my business! And Sheik's already a member of my party!"

Gray looked at her, flabbergasted, "Lucy! That's a one-time decision! You're stuck with him now!"

"That isn't a bad thing! I trust him!"

"Why?!" Gray exploded at her, "Why in the world do you trust him?! What exactly has he done?!"

"Well, for starters, he didn't kill me when he had the chance!"

"Oh!" Gray scoffed, "Well let's just get Jason down here to report how 'cool' of him that was! I'll nominate him for citizen of the year!"

"Oh drop the sarcasm!" she yelled, "You hate everyone who doesn't have guild mark, and even then you barely tolerate them!"

"That isn't true!" he protested.

She was the one who scoffed this time, "Oh really? Let's think; Natsu, you detest. Juvia, you spurn. Gajeel, you despise. You're more afraid of Erza than friends with her. You aren't even that close with Cana or Loke anymore! And Lyon?! That man is practically your brother and yet you've barely had one good conversation with him since we got back from Tenroujima!"

"Oh shove it, my anti-social lifestyle has nothing to do with this and you know it!"

"What does it have to do with then?!" Lucy yelled.

Gray fell silent, fumbling over his words for the right response.

Lucy gave one quick, emotionless "tch" as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, whatever, I'll be nice to him, ok? Let's just...catch up or something…" Gray sighed, avoided her gaze.

"Fine," Lucy huffed, content with any sort of truce, "So...you chose Zora?"

He shrugged, "Seemed the best choice."

"It is. And it looks good." she said, "It's what I thought you would choose anyway."

Gray felt his face heat up slightly at her compliment, "Y-You predicted my choice?"

If Lucy noticed his flustered response, she didn't say anything, "Sort of. I used the process of elimination. Zora was the best fit for you. Although I think I can officially say that this is the worst way we have ever planned for a job."  
"What makes you say that?"

"Look around. We don't exactly have a whole lot going for us." she pointed out bluntly, "No clue where any of our friends are, if we all even chose a different race. For all we know, the rest of them are Hylians in an alleyway somewhere. What if we finish this job? How do we tell them? We don't know who the Hero is and we don't even have a map of this place. Worst of all, absolutely no way to contact the others. This has to be the most idiotic thing we've ever done."

"If we knew their usernames then we could message them…" Gray muttered, rubbing his neck.

Lucy gave him a blank stare before dropping her face into her hands, "I'm an idiot."

He grinned, "No you aren't. I've just played more games than you."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Ok, so how do we send a message?"

"Well, it's different from game to game. But you normally pull up a user screen and then click on their username or something."

She groaned, "Well, what are their usernames?"

"I don't know!" He said, "I came up with the idea, not how to carry it out!"

Lucy gave him a well deserved eye-roll, "Well then, how do we pull up this 'user screen'?"

"I...don't know," Gray admitted, "I haven't tried yet."

"Well that seems like a good place to start then," she sighed.

"Agreed."

The two set about doing whatever they could think of to get the screen to pull up, wanting to get it done while they were alone so Sheik wouldn't think they had lost their minds. While they did so, they kept chatting. Gray learned that Lucy had chosen Sheikah and what had happened to her. Gray told her that he had been shocked at what he had found, but said nothing of his new goal. Lucy mentioned everything that Sheik had told her which, while helpful on finding the Hero, Gray also found hilarious. Honestly, Lucy, a servant of a goddess?

They both then discussed the words that Mr. Dragmire had said as they logged into the game. Neither of them had heard what was being said, although Lucy reasoned that it was probably just some last minute advice for them.

But it wasn't until Lucy, in complete frustration, simply cried out, "Hey user screen, open up already!" that anything happened.

The screen suddenly popped up, somewhere between a foot and a foot and a half away from her face. It was a translucent blue square, blank at first, but with plenty of options listed to the side.

"Woah," Gray said, leaning over her shoulder to get a closer look.

"This thing has everything," Lucy shared his amazement, "Settings, profile, database, map, inventory, quests and progress, party members, messaging, spells, experience points and levels, logging out…"

"Well we don't need that one just yet," Gray said, "What's the experience stuff?"

Lucy reached out and pressed that option.

_'Experience points and levels are based on the power and strength your character has. You can earn more by defeating enemies, casting spells, and interacting with the world around you. The higher leveled you are, the more powerful you are._

_Currently level: 1_

_Experience points: 20_

_Points until the next level: 80'_

"Cool!" Gray exclaimed, pulling up his own.

_'Current level: 1_

_Experience points: 95_

_Points until the next level: 5'_

"What?!" Lucy burst out while Gray started laughing, "How did you get so many more points than me already?!"

"Well I went through a dangerous ice cavern. All you've done is talk to people." He bragged, causing her face to redden.

"I'll catch up! Just you wait!"

"Sure you will." he laughed, patting her head consolingly.

She huffed and turned back to her own screen, "Whatever, let's check our maps."

Gray simply smiled and did as she asked, although they pulled up very different things.

"Do we have different maps?"

"No, look at the Ice Cavern, we both have that!"

"But that's the only thing in common."

"Which is...strange...I'll admit."

"Why does yours have a blinking light and mine doesn't?"

"How am I supposed to know? Yours has the domain and mine doesn't!"

"But yours also has a graveyard!"

"But I wasn't in a graveyard!" Lucy argued, "I was in this weird circular room with a bunch of torches and then I was here! I swear!"

Gray thought a moment before asking, "Could our maps only be showing us places we've been? Maybe that room was just in the graveyard and you never saw it."

Lucy mulled it over, "It's possible, but then what's the dot on mine?"

They both took a closer look at the purple blinking dot that was in a blank space below Lucy's yellow dot.

"Do you think...it's Sheik?"

"What?"

"Well, think about it," she said, "I have a party member. You don't. It would make sense that I'd be able to see my party members.

Gray shrugged. "Best guess that I've got."

"Well, let's test it." without anymore hesitation Lucy went into the 'search users' section and typed in 'Ice'. She found him rather quickly and in moments he had an invitation to join her party.

Shrugging again, he accepted.

_'Ice has joined your party.'_ showed up in front of Lucy while Gray got his own messages.

_'Celeste has joined your party.'_

_'Sheik has joined your party.'_

It took all his power to keep his grimace to himself at that one.

"It worked!" Lucy yelled out, pointing to her map. Sure enough, there was another purple dot.

"Glad we got that figured out," he said, closing his screen. Lucy followed suit as he asked his next question, "So what's our next step? Where do we go?"

"Well...Sheik could lead us to the Hero…" Lucy said, "But if we do that portion first we'll have Sheik hunting us as we look for our friends…"

"So friends first, keep tabs on Hero boy, and when reunited, kill him then log out?"

"Best I got." she sighed.

"Sounds good to me."

A loud pop interrupted their conversation, Sheik returning when the light faded.

"I have news," he spoke before they could say anything in greeting.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I met another friend of yours," he said, "Seems you lot are popping up everywhere today."

Lucy smiled, "Seems we are. I honestly didn't think it'd be this easy."

"Someone must be on your side."

Gray coughed, getting their attention, "So who was it?"

"A young girl. Her name is Sky. She's a Kokiri."

Lucy squealed in joy and Gray let out a grin. Exchanging a glance, they both thought the same thing.

_'Wendy's ok!'_

"She said she's fine, but hasn't found anyone yet."

Lucy's face fell only slightly. She had hoped Carla at least would be with her.

Sheik saw her disappointment through, attempting to cheer her up by saying, "She isn't alone though."

"She isn't?"

Sheik shook his head, "She's with Link, so no need to worry."

Both Gray and Lucy sighed in relief.

"Thank you Sheik." Lucy said, "This means a lot, really."

"You're welcome." he nodded his head towards her in respect.

"So let's go get her." Gray said, "Let's do your magical transport thing and find her."

Sheik shook his head, "Not so simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I would normally love to help you out, but there are things I must do first. Plus, I can only take one of you with me at a time with that spell. It's rather tiring. I don't think I could make another journey today."

"Well that's great," Gray huffed, "We know where one of our friends is and can't get to her."

"Calm down," Lucy said sternly, "We could just walk you know. It's not like we've never had to do that before."

He just huffed again and crossed his arms. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to Sheik, "What is it you need to do?"

"Well for starters, I'd like to unfreeze the Zora King. Tell me Ice, did you see the blue fire in the other room?"


	17. Chapter 16: Old Friends

Chapter Sixteen: Old Friends

**Professor: Hello again everyone! In this chapter we get an update on Wendy and how she's doing in her Temple. **

**Thank you all for your support and reviews! Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

It was official. Wendy both adored and despised the ruins of the Forest Temple.

She adored it because of the feel and the atmosphere and the history that just seemed to seep out of the ancient stones. This place almost seemed alive and was just waiting for her to find all of it's secrets. The Temple was, for lack of a better word, mystifying and a little addicting. She just couldn't get enough.

She hated it because of the spiders, skeletons, monsters, ghosts, and weird music that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Not to mention the corridors that changed their layout and hands that dropped from the ceiling and…

Well, she was just hating anything creepy in the Temple.

It hadn't started off well either. The main room past the entrance to the Temple held a square platform that was surrounded by four torches. The torches were holding different colored flames. Red, green, blue, and purple. As they got close, four ghosts that matched the colors of the flames (Navi said they were called Poes in Hyrule) swooped in and stole the fire from the torches, causing the platform to sink into the ground like an elevator. That started a long trek through the Temple to find the Poes, return the flames, and bring back the platform so they could reach the Temple boss. In the process they had fought giant skeletons (Stalfos according to Navi) and found a bow and arrow, which Link had claimed.

But the good news was that Link and Navi said they were almost done. All they had to do was find the last ghost and they were in the clear. And, hopefully, it was behind this door. It was the last one they hadn't opened. Wendy was fairly certain that it led back into the main room, but they had searched everywhere else at this point.

The only thing in their way were two of the giant Skulltulas, although one looked strangely different than the others they had seen throughout the Temple.

Wendy and Link exchanged a quick glance before getting into a fighting stance. Wendy was a little low on magic again, but had enough for this fight. Link had shown her these tiny green bottles hidden in the grass and pots that, when you drank the potion in them, restored your magic power. It took quite a bit to get enough to completely refill her magic, but it was definitely better than waiting for it to do so naturally. When she had asked for the reason why these were hidden everywhere, Link could only shrug. So she could only assume the game put it there for the players.

Without another moment of hesitation they attacked, Wendy taking the normal Skulltula and Link taking the new one.

She pushed out her hand, sending a vine shooting straight towards the monster. She had found that, with some practice, she could use vines to stab and reach and tie around things. For anything Link's hookshot could do, really.

In moments her enemy was dead, words flashing up in front of her.

'_Level 4.'_

Wendy smiled as she felt all of her magic restore itself from the level up. This had happened a couple times before, shortly after they had fought the other Poe Sisters (as Navi had dubbed them). It was a perk of the game that she certainly enjoyed.

She turned to see how Link was doing and stopped short in confusion. Link stood with a similar expression while watching his foe try to climb away in a panic, seemingly to stumble over its own legs, yelling all the while.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I don't even wanna be here!"

Wendy's eyes widened in realization.

"Do you think she's part of that cursed family in Kakariko?" Navi whispered.

"That's my best guess." Link muttered.

"Carla?!" Wendy burst out, running towards the Skulltula.

"What?! Who's there?!" Carla yelled, looking around before her eyes focused on Wendy, "Oh my...thank Mavis you're safe!"

"What in the world happened to you?!" Wendy cried, kneeling next to her.

"I got turned into a thing!" Carla wailed, "A bug! I'm a bug!"

"Erm...a cute bug?" Wendy tried.

"Don't patronize me!" Carla snapped, "I'm a _spider _for goodness sakes!"

Wendy frowned in pity, "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation though, you really don't look that bad."

And that was true. The Skulltulas all looked like giant skulls with spider legs and while Carla did resemble that, there were certain 'Carla' qualities that poked through. Her eyes were definitely there instead of the typical empty eye sockets, as well as her pointed cat ears at the top of the 'skull'. On closer examination, Wendy saw that she was still covered in her own fur, it was just overlaid on the natural caracapiece of a Skulltula's body. But the icing on the cake? It was Carla's cute pink nose smack dab in the center of the spider's face, it's whiskers gently poking out around it.

Wendy struggled not to laugh and Carla could only huff at her.

Link cleared his throat, grabbing their attention, "Um, Sky? Do you know her?"

Wendy nodded, "This is Carla, one of the friends I was looking for."

Link smiled, "Oh, that's great! I didn't know that your friend was a Skulltula though…"

"I'm not!" Carla yelled, "I got turned into this against my wishes!"

"Ha! So you are cursed!" Navi yelled triumphantly.

"I'm no-wait, who are you?!"

Wendy jumped back in, "This is Link and Navi. They've been helping me. We're friends."

Carla humphed again, "Very well. Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my charge."

"Anytime." Link said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Now that I've found you," Carla said, turning her attention back to the small girl in front of her, "We can leave."

"What?!" Wendy cried out, "But, we're still in the Temple! And we haven't found everyone! We-"

"We'll do that on our own," Carla said calmly, cutting her off, "I've been in this place all day and I can guarantee that none of our friends are here. It's too peaceful for one."

"But Link and Navi-"

"Can take care of themselves I'm sure."

Wendy clenched her fists together and turned to her newest friends, "Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded and after a moment's hesitation, he and Navi left, heading through the door where they had hoped to find the last Poe Sister, whispering to themselves.

Wendy turned back to her oldest companion, "I'm not leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving." she stubbornly repeated, "I'm going to help Link and Navi who are going through this Temple. I already know that Gray and Lucy are ok and working on their own. And besides, the Hero is supposed to go through the Temples, and we're at one of them. So, we stay until we know whether or not he's coming! I'm a Fairy Tail Mage! I fought dragons and dark guilds and survived the Jiggle Butt Gang! I've seen Erza at her most terrifying and made it through a brawl in the guild hall! I can handle this job!"

Carla looked at her, completely stunned from the outburst.

It didn't take very long for Wendy to break down from it. She bowed her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Carla. I-I didn't mean to yell, I-I just-"

"I understand," Carla said softly, "I understand Wendy."

"You...do?"

The spider somehow nodded, "You're right. You aren't the little girl who hatched me anymore. You are...a Fairy Tail Mage. Mavis knows I won't be able to stop you from doing anything now."

Wendy let out a little sob, "Carla…"

"Well," Carla sniffed as if hiding her own tears, "Don't expect me to stop watching out for any dangers. I refuse to budge on that."

Wendy giggled a little, wiping her tears away, "Ok."

Carla smiled at her and the Kokiri girl smiled back.

"So," Carla asked, "About this Hero-"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it isn't Link?"

Wendy nodded, "The Hero is a Kokiri, like me. That's the race I chose. Kokiri never age, and they can't leave this forest without dying. So-"

"We have to kill a child." Carla whispered in horror.

Wendy could only nod sadly.

"What kind of job did we take?"

* * *

'_Exceed-girl has joined your party.' _

The words popped up in Wendy's vision as she and Carla walked in to find Link delivering the final blow to a purple ghost. The Poe's flame flew to it's torch and the platform rose back up.

"Wow, that was fast." Wendy said, slightly in wonder.

"The toughest Poe battle yet, but she gave herself away by spinning." Link shrugged, "Are you two ok?"

Wendy gave a quick glance over her shoulder at Carla. The Exceed-turned-Skulltula had wrapped herself around Wendy's torso and arms, latching onto her back. Some of her legs were around her waist, giving it the appearance of a very gothic backpack and matching belt. It felt very strange, especially the texture of Carla's spider legs brushing against Wendy's skin, but the mage was ok with it. It felt surprisingly reassuring to have Carla settled onto her back like that.

"We're good," she smiled, "Carla's coming with, is that ok?"

"The more the merrier." Navi chirped.

"Thank you." Carla said softly.

"So, what's next?" Wendy asked.

Link looked at the platform that had risen up, "I'm guessing that leads to the boss for the Temple. I don't know what to expect though."

"Well, my vote goes to resting." Navi siad, "We've spent hours in here. We're tired and hungry and you two are in no shape to fight anything else tonight."

"I agree." Carla said immediately.

Link chuckled, "I guess I'm outvoted?"

Wendy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

He smiled back, "Let's eat."

Link began to pull out some travel supplies (and lots of milk for some reason). An idea played around in Wendy's head as she watched him prepare the food. Slowly, she cupped her hands together and pushed her magic out. It was slow going, but eventually she felt something grow in her hands. A little more pushing and she held a bright red, fully grown apple in her hands.

"Woah!" Navi said.

"That's a great trick." Link smiled at her again.

She grinned and got to work on another.

Within half an hour, all four of them had eaten their fill of Link and Wendy's food.

"Alright, bed time." Carla barked.

Link rolled his eyes while Navi asked, "Did I just get replaced as the 'mother' of the group?"

"Never." he said.

But they did as they were told anyway. Link shared an extra blanket with her and before she knew it, they were falling asleep in the main room of the Temple.

Or, at least the others were. Link and Navi were out like a light, Carla following not long after. Wendy felt herself dropping off when a flash before her eyes made her wide awake.

'_New private message from Celeste: _

_Wendy, it's Lucy. Say something like 'user screen open' so that we-'_

The message's preview cut off there and disappeared a moment after. Wendy glanced nervously towards Link before risking it.

"User screen open."

A transparent blue square popped up in front of her as soon as she said the words, startling a yelp out of her. Quickly she slapped her hands over her mouth, watching to see if Link had heard anything. After a few moments with him still snoring softly, Wendy slowly lowered her hands and turned back to the screen.

There was a big list of options to the left, but one of them was lit up with a number one next to it. Quickly, she clicked on that and found Lucy's message.

'_Wendy, it's Lucy. Say something like 'user screen open' so that we can talk. I'm with Gray and we've settled for the night, so message back as soon as you're done.'_

Wendy quickly hit the reply button, typing it as quickly as she could, '_I'm good, I can talk. I didn't know we could do this.' _

Lucy's reply came only moments later, '_It's new to me too. Luckily Gray has some experience with games and knew what to look for. You can message anyone as long as you know their username. Good job on yours by the way. Knew exactly who Sheik was talking about.' _

'_Thanks, you too. Who exactly is Sheik though? My meeting with him was...pretty unique. I gave him the benefit of the doubt because he knew you, but I still don't really know what to expect from him.' _

'_He is a mystery all in his own, that much is true. Suffice it to say, I trust him, so you can too.' _Lucy wrote.

'_Good to know.' _

'_He's also a member of our party. Speaking of which…' _

Wendy had barely finished reading Lucy's response when something else popped up.

'_Celeste has invited you to join her party. Do you accept?'_

Wendy hit yes and suddenly had more notifications flooding in.

'_Celeste has joined your party. _

_Ice has joined your party. _

_Sheik had joined your party.' _

She could only assume that Lucy had received similar messages because the next one from her was, '_Guess we didn't get a full update from Sheik then. Who's Exceed-girl? Is Carla with you?'_

'_Yeah,' _Wendy sent, '_I found her in the Forest Temple after Sheik left so he didn't know. You'll never believe what her race is. I wish I could send a photo. Do you want me to wake her up to talk too?'_

'_You went to the Forest Temple? Ok, really gonna need an update on that one. Are you with the Hero? I know you're with someone named Link, is it him? I hope not cause we can't hurt party members. There is stuff like a voice chat and a video chat option, but Sheik is a really light sleeper so I don't want to risk it. He woke up when Gray did nothing more than shift around. We're lucky that these messages are silent. Wake her if you want. Use your best judgment. What is her race? Also, now that we are in a party, we can do a group chat. Gray's getting it set up so give us one moment.' _

It didn't take very long after that and she was quickly talking with both of them, explaining how she got to the Temple and found Carla.

'_Ice: So you're sure this Link guy isn't the Hero? Why is he at, and going through, a Temple then?_

_Sky: I don't know. The Hero is a Kokiri though, and Kokiri don't grow up. We're looking for a child. _

_Celeste: What if he's another vigilante? We are in a video game, so it makes sense to have NPCs like that. _

_Ice: I still think it's weird that he's there. I don't trust him. _

_Celeste: Could he be Wendy's tutorial person?'_

Wendy shook her head before remembering that they couldn't see her.

'_Sky: Trust me, my tutorial person was definitely not Link or Navi. In fact, it wasn't much of a tutorial. He ended up standing guard. But I got a house out of it is so…_

_Celeste: A house?_

_Sky: Long story. _

_Celeste: Expect me to be breaking into it. _

_Sky: Why?_

_Celeste: REVENGE!'_

Wendy sweatdropped at the blonde's enthusiasm.

'_Ice: House aside, something's not right here. There's more going on with this job than we were told. _

_Celeste: I agree. It's like we're missing stuff, stuff that Mr. Dragmire didn't tell us. I haven't played a lot of video games, but I do know that stories typically don't have this many moving pieces. I can't see how they all connect. What's your suggestion? _

_Ice: Beat the game. Kill the final boss. See if that clears anything up. _

_Sky: Um, Gray? You want to beat the game?_

_Ice: Yeah, I wanna see if that gives us any more info. Plus, the Hero will go there, so we'll definitely find him. Maybe if he sees the credits rolling than we can convince him it's a game and get him to log out. That way we won't have to kill a kid. _

_Sky: Well, I mean, I prefer that to fighting him. _

_Celeste: Me too. But what if it doesn't work?_

_Ice: Then we fight him. It'll be the back up plan. _

_Celeste: Great idea, but how do we tell this to Natsu and Erza?_

_Sky: Have you tried guessing usernames? _

_Ice: Constantly. But, every one we try is a dead-end. The flame idiot must've done some stupid username instead of an obvious one. _

_Celeste: For Natsu we've tried Salamander, Fire Dragon, Dragon Slayer, Fired Up, Flame, Gray Sucks and I Rule. Others too. Erza's is just as difficult. I don't know how many more versions of Requip or Scarlet there are. Happy's probably has something to do with fish. _

_Ice: Lucy! You tried 'Gray Sucks and I Rule'?!_

_Celeste: Duh. It's Natsu, he's always fighting with you. And Gajeel. And Laxus. And Erza. And Gildarts. And-oh my goodness, I don't want to have to type out his rivalry with everyone in the guild. Maybe he just went with his line of 'fight me'?_

_Ice: I'm still insulted by your actions. _

_Celest: Well it was a more realistic option than the endless insults you suggested!' _

Wendy giggled to herself at that. Even with no contact whatsoever, Gray and Natsu found a way to fight.

'_Ice: The idiot probably put his actual name. Or something like 'Didn't I do this one already?'_

_Celeste: Oh please. Even Natsu isn't that idiotic. He knows what a username is. _

_Sky: What about Igneel? Or something to do with him? Or an attack? Erza might've done something with the words 'Fairy Tail' or one of her armors. _

_Celeste: That's a good idea. Armor names didn't even cross my mind. _

_Sky: Let me know if you find them. I'll keep thinking up more names. _

_Ice: Thanks Wendy. _

_Sky: Of course! So what did you two do with Sheik? _

_Celeste: Well, it was interesting to say that much. _

_Ice: Insane is a better word. _

_Sky: What?_

_Ice: We unfroze the giant fish king to get blue clothes. _

_Sky: ...What?_

_Celeste: It doesn't get any less insane the second time around. _

_Ice: He was trapped in red ice and we had to use cold blue fire to melt it. And he was completely ok! I'm telling you guys, this game is weird. _

_Celeste: They aren't that weird. _

_Sky: Sorry Lucy-chan, but I think I agree. The only way to get through the maze to the Forest Temple is by following music that no one was playing. _

_Celeste: Yeah, that's strange. _

_Ice: Whatever. I think our next errand for Sheik is finding a tailor. _

_Sky: What do you mean?_

_Ice: The fish king gave him this blue tunic for the Hero. It's supposed to help him get to the Water Temple. But it is sized for an adult, and the Hero's a kid. So we are probably going to have to go to some tailor or something. _

_Celeste: Not exactly. I'm hoping to convince Sheik to bring us to you tomorrow Wendy. He should have enough magic by then. _

_Sky: Why come to me? Shouldn't we keep looking for everyone else? _

_Celeste: Sheik knows where the Hero is. So, since we have him, we thought we'd have our team reunite first and then get the Hero. Best plan we have anyway. _

_Ice: As much as I hate to admit it, Sheik seems to be having the best luck finding us. If we leave him be to do his own stuff, he'll probably find the two annoyances and Erza faster than we can. _

_Celeste: We do have a vague idea of where Erza and Natsu are. We're fairly certain Natsu became a Goron and Erza a Gerudo. It's Happy that's the wild card. _

_Sky: I'll ask Carla tomorrow what races that they got to choose from. It might narrow it down. _

_Celeste: Great idea Wendy. Thanks. _

_Sky: Anytime. _

_Ice: Ok then. Any other updates we need?_

_Sky: Not that I can think of. _

_Celeste: Me either. Oh, wait! What exactly did Carla get turned into Wendy?_

_Sky: Um...well, in Hyrule, it's called a Skulltula. _

_Ice: Haven't heard of it. We must not have found any yet. _

_Celeste: Anything you could compare it to?_

_Sky: A...giant spider that's shaped like a skull…'_

Wendy's teammates fell silent and didn't respond for more than 30 minutes. She lie down on the floor, waiting for them to respond, wondering what in the world happened.

She entertained herself by exploring the user screen options, too worried to try sleeping. As she zoomed in around the map, she got a final message from Lucy.

'_Sorry about that. Our laughter woke Sheik up and we had to come up with something and then wait for him to fall asleep again. He now thinks we are incredibly immature and irresponsible. In other news, we discovered that tapping your finger to your temple really quickly will shut the screen on and off without saying anything. But you have a boss to fight tomorrow, so we'll let you get some rest. Goodnight Wendy.'_

Wendy smiled, reassured, and turned her screen off.

* * *

**Professor: Ok, so I am kind of skipping through the Temples and not writing them out a whole bunch, I know. But that's cause the Temples can get very boring when writing out every room they go through, so please forgive me. **

**Also, I had to rewrite Wendy and Carla meeting. This is much better than the original draft, although I still don't like it. Sorry if they seem OOC. But I really wanted Wendy to start standing up for herself and getting more independent. What can I say, I like character growth. *shrugs***


	18. Chapter 17: The Sage of Fire

Chapter Seventeen: The Sage of Fire

* * *

Natsu finally got to the top ledge, standing next to the chest that was surrounded by a circle of flames. Giving a signal, another Goron stepped on the switch below him, dowsing the flames and getting them out of the timed race.

He smirked as he opened the chest. People said that he wasn't smart, well he just proved them wrong!

Inside the chest was the Megaton Hammer that the Gorons had told him about. It was giant and polished and very dangerous looking, especially with the low spike that it ended in on the back.

Natsu smiled. Oh yeah, this was his hammer all right. Plus, he finally got a weapon that Erza would be jealous of!

He lifted it up in one hand, testing its weight. It would definitely do some damage. He couldn't wait to bash Gray's face in with it.

"Alright, let's get going!" he called to the Goron Tribe, jumping down to where they waited.

They all moved through the Temple to where the door to Volvagia waited. There was a giant pit of lava separating them, but that didn't matter to a Goron. "Pink-goro, are you sure about this?"

"Duh," he said, "Nothing is stopping me from fighting a dragon. I've always wanted to do that."

"But...this is Volvagia!"

He turned and looked the Goron straight in the eye, "What's your point?"

The Gorons looked at each other in amazement, "Wow Pink-goro!"

"You must be really brave!" one of the children cried.

Natsu smirked, "Just be glad that I'm here and not the ice princess!"

"Well," a Goron piped up, "Wouldn't ice be helpful against fire?"

"Yeah, the princess could just freeze it!"

"Frozen dragon would be great!"

"No, no!" Natsu yelled over their cries, "No it wouldn't! The princess would just melt! He can't handle dragons!"

The Gorons ignored him, still shouting how ice would be very useful against Volvagia. Natsu just shook his head. No use talking to them now. Oh well, he'd just have to show them instead.

The Goron Tribe stopped shouting about ice when they heard the door open and saw Natsu walk into Volvagia's lair.

It only took one moment of silence for a Goron child to whisper to his friend, "Told you princesses were guys." for another argument to start.

* * *

Natsu walked into an empty room. Lava was everywhere, like most of the Temple, but a large platform stood across from him. It was very big, with 9 large holes placed in a square in the center. But no dragon.

He looked around a little before jumping to the platform.

Immediately the previous one he had stood on sunk to the ground, cutting off any escape. The ground beneath him began to rumble and shake, causing his motion sickness to kick in. It almost distracted him from the dragon that burst out of the middle hole, right in front of him.

Volvagia was long and thin, having a sinewy body that flew in any direction it wanted, never having any issues. He was a vibrant red, his mane literally made of flames. Natsu barely saw it, but there was something gray on his face. Almost like a piece of armor.

Volvagia dove back under the platform through a hole just as the ground stopped shaking.

Natsu's stomach recovered just as the hole next to him began to shoot up in flames, the dragon's head bursting out a moment later. Natsu found himself staring in amazement a moment too long. Volvagia lashed forward, biting down on his left shoulder and tossing him to the side easily before he went back in the lava.

"Not...cool," Natsu grunted in pain, getting back up. He looked at his shoulder. It was a deep bite, but at least his arm was still attached.

"Idiot!" he yelled out to the silent room, "At least go for my right arm next time! That's my stronger one!"

He lifted his hammer in one hand to prove his point.

As if in defiance of his words, the hole to his right began to shoot out fire.

Natsu barely gave Volvagia time to get his head out of the ground before crashing his hammer down. There was a nasty '_CRUNCH' _as the weapon hit home.

Volvagia's head armor cracked but didn't come off. Natsu gave a quick glance to it.

It wasn't armor! It was some type of scales on his head! Oh, that was not fair!

He got in two more hits before Volvagia sunk back down.

Natsu smirked, waiting for the dragon to resurface.

It didn't take long and in minutes Natsu was bashing his head in again.

It took much longer for the dragon to resurface this time, and when he did, it wasn't just his head. Volvagia flew into the air, so high up that Natsu had no hope of reaching him. He opened his mouth and blew a stream of flames at Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer smirked again and opened wide, swallowing the attack as quickly as it came.

Volvagia growled in frustration at him.

"Hey, gimme some more!" Natsu called up, "I'm hungry!"

Volvagia growled again.

Natsu just laughed and held his hammer in the air, "I'm all fired up now!"

Then the shaking started again. Natsu crumbled to the ground immediately as the movement got more violent than ever. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling, landing mostly around Natsu. His Goron body protected him from most of the damage, but pain raced through his injured arm at every slight nudge. It was even more useless and pain-ridden than before.

Natsu didn't know how long it lasted, his motion sickness had sent his mind reeling, but eventually it ended. He looked up and barely made out the flames spurting out of the nearest hole through his dizziness.

He grabbed his hammer, stumbling to his feet as Volvagia emerged. He swung, somehow spinning in a circle from the momentum. But there was a very satisfying '_CRACK'_ heard, signaling that he had hit his target.

His vision cleared and stomach settled just as Volvagia shot up to the ceiling.

Something was different this time though, Natsu could tell.

The dragon was moving in very erratic patterns, shifting through the air as if he couldn't see. Natsu watched in confusion as he seemed to just stop in midair.

Before Natsu's eyes, Volvagia's head exploded.

"Woah, wait, don't explode!" Natsu cried out, "I still have to ask you about Igneel!"

The dragon didn't listen to him and continued to explode, the entire body disappearing.

"Wait!" Nastu yelled again in a futile effort, "I didn't mean to kill you yet!"

No trace of the dragon could be seen.

Natsu growled in frustration. He was so close! That was the best lead he'd gotten on Igneel since the Grand Magic Games!

As if in response to his anger, a blue circle of light appeared around the center hole of lava.

He glared at it for a while before walking towards it. When he stepped inside, he was suddenly encased in some weird blue crystal. It lifted him up into the air, not upsetting his motion sickness for once. As he rose up, the volcano around him disappeared in a blinding white light.

* * *

Natsu opened up his eyes in the strangest place he had ever seen.

For one, there was no ground. He was standing on a floating pedestal with a bunch of strange symbols on it. For another, there seemed to be waterfalls that both came from nowhere and then went back to the same place. And for the last bit, a Goron spirit that Natsu was sure he had never seen before was hovering in the air above one of the symbols.

Natsu himself also stood on one, but his was red and circular with a flame on it, while the Goron was above three triangles stacked like a pyramid.

"Well, well, well," the Goron rumbled at him, "You are not who I expected to see defeat the dragon."

"Why not?" Natsu asked, "Who are you anyway?"

The Goron laughed, head tilted back and hair shaking with the movement, "I'm Darunia! The leader of the Goron Tribe!"

"Darunia?" Natsu's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "That sounds familiar...wait, you're the one that the dragon ate!"

Darunia nodded, "Yes, I am, so I suppose the title of leader is passed to my son now."

"I'm...sorry."

"No need to be, young brother." Darunia said, "It had to happen at some point. I only wish I had lived long enough to see Ganondorf to his demise."

"So what exactly happened? Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"You are in the Chamber of Sages," he explained, "A protected room in the Temple of Light. All of this lies inside the Sacred Realm of Hyrule."

"So why am I here?"

"I would've thought it obvious, brother." Darunia answered.

Natsu shook his head.

"I am Darunia, leader of the Goron Tribe, and I was meant to be the Sage of Fire. My soul clings to the Sacred Realm, because of this, but there is nothing I can do in my state. I'm dead. It is time to pass my mantel on. Onto someone alive, to finish what I could not."

Natsu watched in confusion as Darunia lifted his arms above his head, summoning a large ball of red light.

"Natsu Dragneel, I name thee the Sage of Fire."

The ball of light left the Goron's hands and hit Natsu in the chest. Pain exploded in his body as the power was absorbed. It ended as quickly as it began, but Natsu still fell to his knees to catch his breath, rubbing his chest where the burning sensation had been the strongest.

Darunia watched him seemingly waiting for him to say something.

"H-How'd you know my name?" Natsu choked out, struggling to his feet. Vaguely he realized that his shoulder had been healed.

The Goron ignored his question, "Use the power wisely. Find your friends. There is more to do here than you think and it's more real than you realize."

"Hey, old-rock-man, answer me!" Natsu screamed.

"I'm going now. Find the Hero. Add your power to his. It's all real."

The light began to come back and Natsu yelled out his last words, "Wait, what did you mean?! Answer my questions, dang it!"

The light blinded him now, but he heard Darunia's parting words, "Tell Link he is my true brother now."

Natsu felt himself leave the Chamber of Sages, unable to respond.

* * *

**Professor: Hope you all enjoyed the update! Just wanted to say thank you all for your continued support! **


	19. Chapter 18: Change of Plans

Chapter Eighteen: Change of Plan

**Professor: Short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I do not own Fairy Tail or the Legend of Zelda. Thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews!  
**

* * *

Gray woke up to Sheik shaking him harshly.

"Wake up, we have to go." the wanna-be-ninja said to him, before leaving him be.

Gray sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. The three of them had camped by the river outside the entrance to the domain. It was the safest, and warmest, they could've gotten at the moment, and nothing had bothered them through the night.

Sheik was packing the few items they had while Lucy was eating something. Gray looked around and noticed that Sheik had set some food next to him. Bread, cheese, an apple. Not much, but not the worst breakfast either.

Quickly he dug into it, not wanting to eat on the road.

"What's the rush?" Lucy asked as she finished her own meal.

"I was scouting around this morning while you two slept," Sheik said, "Something has changed at Death Mountain. I need to check it out."

"But weren't we going to try to get to Sky today?"

He looked at her apologetically, "Unless I can find some magic bottles on the way, I won't have enough. Even then, I have to see what happened with the Gorons first."

"What did you see?" Gray asked, "On your scouting?"

"The dark clouds are gone. So is the ring of fire around the volcano. The eruption that's been threatening to go at any moment is suddenly more dormant than it's been in seven years. The only explanation is that Volvagia is dead and the Sage of Fire has been awakened. That's the only way Ganondorf's power could've decreased so drastically in that area."

"But I thought most of the Sages had died?" Lucy asked as Gray finished his bread and cheese and started on his apple.

"They are," Sheik confirmed, "The Sage of Fire was eaten by the dragon. I saw it happen. Which is why this should be impossible."

"Well, let's go then." Gray said before crunching around another bite.

"Sky will have to understand." Lucy agreed, although had a hesitant look in her eyes.

Sheik looked at the two of them, nodding slightly. Anyone else and Gray would've assumed that he was smiling under his mask.

The three of them finished rather quickly, Lucy excusing herself to use the bathroom before they left. When she climbed back up from the ledge she had ducked under, she nodded quickly in his direction. He got the message. Wendy knew the change of plans.

They were on the road in minutes, heading downriver. Sheik said the journey to the end of Zora River and to Hyrule Field took about two days on foot, taking more than a week to actually reach Death Mountain, but hopefully they wouldn't have to make the whole trip. Once Sheik had full magic power again, he could take them straight to the end.

Gray wasn't looking forward to that spell though. Lucy said that it spun you a lot and he had enough nightmares of Ooba Babasaama without making it worse.

Lucy dragged him out of his thoughts by lightly tapping his shoulder.

"You know, this side trip could take us straight to Natsu. We're checking on the Gorons after all."

"Great," he huffed, "Cause dealing with Flame Brain again won't be a headache."

Lucy ignored the jibe and continued on, "When I sent the message to Wendy, I tried a few more usernames for him and Erza. Still nothing."

"I agree with what you said. We definitely could've planned this better."

Lucy groaned, "We had no actual plan at all."

"We're spending more time looking for our friends than on the job." Gray said.

She nodded in agreement, pointing to Sheik who walked ahead of them, just out of earshot, "At least he knows where the Hero is. I love not having that guess work."

"True." he conceded.

"So," she began, "How do you think we should find Erza? I mean, I hope we'll find Natsu at Death Mountain, and Happy has that habit of showing up right when you never expect him. So what about Erza?"

"Well, we're fairly certain she's a Gerudo," he shrugged, "It's the most logical choice. You both probably did the process of elimination thing."

"Yeah, but what if she thought I was a Gerudo?" Lucy whispered, "She might be another Sheikah and running around in the complete opposite direction."

"Hey," Gray grabbed her elbow and gently pulled her to a stop, "Don't do that. Not finding them right off the bat isn't your fault. Face it, we've been here for less than a full day and already found more than half the people we needed to. That's pretty great."

"I know…" she sighed, "I just hate not knowing where they are or where we are or what's going on around us. At least with all the impromptu situations in our world, they're, you know, _in our world_."

Gray sighed, "Tell me about it. Again, this place is weird. Nothing makes sense here."

"Is there a way to search the names of all active players?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "Most games I played don't have that because there were so many users. I don't think this one does either."

Lucy groaned again, "We're just gonna have to travel everywhere aren't we?"

"Looks that way." Gray said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Hey!" Sheik's voice broke through to them, pulling them back to their current situation, "Why'd you two stop?"

"We started talking about our friends," Lucy responded, glancing away from his piercing gaze, "We think one is at Death Mountain, but we don't know how to find them all."

Sheik's eyes softened at her answer, "I understand. Hyrule is a big place. But we'll find them."

"Thanks." she said, giving him a soft smile.

Gray grumbled to himself and looked for anything to change the topic, before he saw something glinting in the Sheikah's hand, "What's that?"

Sheik held up the green bottle clenched in his fist, "It's a magic bottle. It's filled with a potion that will refill your magic a little bit. They're scattered all through the tall grass and sometimes rocks. You can even find other things like arrows and bombs and such if you look hard enough."

Lucy took a closer look at the bottle, "So, it's basically Ethernano in liquid form?"

"Ethernano?"

"Another word for magic," Gray explained, "That's why we didn't recognize it at first. Think it'll give you enough magic for the spell?"

"Theoretically," Sheik said, "At the very least, we should be able to use it to get to Kakariko and then I can get a proper potion to refill all the way. I ran out right before I met you Celeste."

"Time to restock then." she said.

"I believe so." Sheik responded before he began fiddling with his mask.

Gray had seen him do this last night at dinner. Since his mask was basically small bandages wrapped around his head, sort of like a mummy, he could move them around so they opened around his mouth, allowing him to eat and drink without removing it. It was definitely goofy looking, more so than when Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head, but it still hid his face extremely well. Although Gray really wanted to know how he kept the mask clean as he ate. There wasn't a single spot on it.

In moments the potion was gone and the mask back in place.

"Which of you would like to go first?" he asked.

"I will," Gray volunteered.

Sheik nodded and grabbed his arm, "Hold on. It's rougher than you expect."

Gray scoffed, but instantly regretted it after Sheik had thrown down the Deku Nut. The world spun violently and Gray felt like his arm was going to rip out of its socket. When they finally landed, Gray fell to his knees onto a wooden floor. His stomach flipped, trying to make him upheave the small breakfast he had just eaten. That was, somehow, worse than Ooba Babasaama.

Sheik set a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Within a few moments Gray was able to get his bearings, although his stomach still protested the idea of moving. There was a desk, a bed, and a door. In a very tiny room. With both him and Sheik there it was already approaching claustrophobic.

"What is this place?"

"The old gravekeeper's hut." Sheik explained, "He passed away a few years ago. Now it's fairly deserted so I stay here on occasion. Seemed out of the way enough to transport to."

"Right…" Gray said, "Makes sense."

"I'll go get Celeste. Wait here."

Without another word, Sheik disappeared again.

Gray sighed to himself and began to look around. The only interesting thing in there was a diary that talked about some special growing and shrinking tool. Gray secretly thought that this old gravekeeper must've been insane.

He didn't have to wait long before his two party members had appeared. After letting Lucy get adjusted after the trip, Sheik simply said two words.

"Let's go."


	20. Chapter 19: Kakariko Village

Chapter Nineteen: Kakariko Village

**Professor: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

Lucy watched her friends disappear from Sheik's spell. She knew it wouldn't be long before he came back to get her, but she sat down to wait anyway.

She was glad Sheik had found that potion, it would definitely speed up their journey. But what if they missed something? What if Happy was a fish or something swimming in the river right in front of her?

Wendy had gotten her message and just sent an, "Ok." back, but apparently hadn't asked Carla what races she had gotten to choose from yet.

Lucy sighed and shook her own head. They'd find everyone, she knew it. They were Fairy Tail. They were always there.

Lucy held out her hand, forcing her magic into it. Soon she had a small ball in her hand. Or the illusion of a ball anyway. The thing had no actual substance. But she made it bounce and float like it did.

"Practicing?" a voice said from behind her, startling her and making the ball in her hand disappear.

"Sorry," Sheik said, sitting next to her.

"No, it's alright," she said, "And yeah, just practicing."

"Good. Practice is good."

"Yeah…"

They trailed off into a companionable silence for a few seconds before Sheik spoke up again, "Are you ok? Really ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my friends. Why do you ask?" She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

Sheik met her gaze evenly, "I've known you for a day and even I can tell you aren't supposed to be this depressed. Plus, Ice seems to like to argue. Constant negativity like that is never helpful."

Lucy smiled, "Believe it or not, he isn't arguing as much as he normally does."

"Really?"

She nodded, "With one of our friends, he's constantly fighting. The only thing that they can agree on is that they need to punch each other."

Sheik gave a small laugh, "Well, it certainly sounds like you're never bored."

"Never," she giggled.

"We should get going." he said, standing up and offering her a hand.

She took it and let him help her up. As he got out a Deku Nut, she moved her hand to his arm, stopping him in the process, "Sheik? Thank you."

She knew that he had smiled under his mask, before he snaked his arm around her waist, "You're welcome."

* * *

The three of them left the gravekeeper's hut to find a, surprise, graveyard.

_'I wonder if that room I met Sheik in is somewhere around here,'_ Lucy thought to herself before she and her friends went in the opposite direction, leaving the deserted graveyard behind.

A short walk later had them entering a village that was bustling with activity.

"This is Kakariko Village, founded by the Sheikah Tribe and one of the last refuges in Hyrule," Sheik explained, "We can restock here and then make our way up the mountain."

He pointed to the tall volcano near the village, the sky looking clear and calm as opposed to being near to an eruption like Sheik had said.

"What are we getting besides magic potions?" Gray asked.

"Food would be a good start." Lucy pointed out.

Sheik nodded in agreement, "Also, I need a specific potion for you Ice. That might take awhile to make."

Gray's brow scrunched together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Zoras don't typically go up Death Mountain," he said, "They can't survive without some kind of magical aid."

"Oh...ok then, thanks." Gray's response, though showing gratitude, was very gruff.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Well, at least he was trying to be nicer.

"So, where is the potion shop then?" she asked.

"Over there," he pointed to the right, past a couple buildings, "But I should probably go alone. It'll be easier if you go get the food while I do that. Save some time. I have a few other errands anyway, I won't force you two along on those."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't question it too much. If he had private business, that was his choice. She could tell that Gray was bursting to ask though, so she jumped right in, "Sounds good. Should we meet here in an hour?"

Sheik nodded again, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small bag, "Use your judgement on how much to get."

She took it, smiling gratefully.

Sheik said his goodbyes and went off, leaving the two mages alone.

"That jerk is hiding something," Gray said immediately.

"_That jerk_ doesn't have to help us, you know. He's allowed his private business, just like you are."

"I still don't like it." he grumbled, "We're trusting him, he should be open with us."

"Oh, would it kill you to be a little more optimistic?" Lucy snapped, opening up the wallet she had been given.

Gray looked at her in surprise at that one, but didn't say another word.

Lucy's face mirrored his surprise, but for a very different reason.

Inside the wallet were hundreds of tiny jewels. Actual, real gemstones. Emerald, sapphires, rubies, and a couple amethysts.

The last time she had seen jewels like this was in her mother's jewelry box!

"Gray…." she whispered and held the bag out to him.

He took one look and his jaw dropped.

"Is...Is that-"

"Yep."

"The man's a thief!" Gray yelled at her, "A pure blooded thief!"

"B-But, he was so casual about giving it to us!"

"Has to be," Gray snorted, "You look guilty and you get caught. He's pawned his loot off on us so he won't take the blame! And he abandoned us in a town! This was all a set up!"

"B-But…" Lucy was still staring in amazement at the contents of the bag.

"Quick," Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the closest building, "Let's find the authorities. We'll turn this in."

Lucy was too shocked to protest. Sheik had set them up? But, why? She didn't want to think about it. Even more, she didn't want to think about how much the bag in her hand was worth. Something told her that it could pay her rent many times over.

Gray got to the nearest building and was about to enter when something caught Lucy's eye and she stopped short, refusing to be pulled any farther.

"Lucy, what is it? Come on." Gray tried to pull her forward again, but she wrenched her hand out of his and pointed.

There, across the street from them, was a man and woman, talking at a stall. And something exchanged between their hands. Jewels. Just like the ones in their wallet.

Lucy looked around and pointed again at another couple who were doing the same thing.

"Gray, is it possible that the jewels are money?"

He looked around, taking in the same sights that she did, "Maybe?"

"Should we try it out before reporting it?"

His lips pressed into a thin line at the idea, but he eventually nodded. Sharing a quick look, they changed their direction, heading to a food stall.

"Two please." Lucy said to the man.

Quickly he wrapped up some of the sandwiches he was selling and held them out to her, "20 rupees."

She reached into the bag and pulled out a ruby and two emeralds. The man plucked the ruby from her grasp and said goodbye. Gray and Lucy retreated a safe distance before turning to each other in astonishment.

"It's money!" she squealed, "We're not thieves!"

"They're called rupees!" Gray said in wonder, grabbing the bag and pulling a few out, "Ok, so the red is 20, but what are the others?"

Lucy looked at the gems for a moment, "Well, I think the green might be worth one, since it's the most common."

"Makes sense, but what about the others?"

Lucy thought about it some more before an idea popped into her head. Quickly she tapped her finger to her temple and pulled up her user screen. She clicked on 'database' while Gray watched over her shoulder.

"I keep forgetting about this," he admitted.

"I did too for a little while," she smiled while typing in 'rupees'. As it loaded, Gray took a bite of his sandwich, groaning in appreciation.

"These are good," he said. Lucy just shushed him as she read the information in front of her.

"Yep. Red is 20. Green is 1. Here are the others."

"Man," Gray glanced into the wallet, "Are you sure Sheik didn't steal this? Cause it seems like he's pretty loaded."

"Well," Lucy said, "This says that rupees can be found almost anywhere. In fields, grass, pots, by defeating enemies. My guess is that he's just saved up."

Gray shrugged, willing to accept it, and kept eating his sandwich. Lucy rolled her eyes and clicked on a different button on her screen.

"What are you looking at now?" Gray asked around a mouthful of food, swallowing quickly.

"Ha!" Lucy exclaimed, "Just as I thought! We have a magic storage system! That's our inventory!"

"So?"

"So now we can carry the food without lugging around heavy bags! It works similar to requip."

"Huh, useful." Gray said appreciatively.

"So how much food do we get exactly?" Lucy asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Let's get to shopping."

* * *

It was almost time to meet Sheik when they finished.

They had enough food to last six people three weeks all put away in their magical storage. Unless one of those people was Natsu. Which made them a little nervous considering where they were going, but there wasn't much they could do about that now.

Lucy absolutely loved Kakariko. It was the perfect small town in her opinion, and she wanted to explore every bit of it. Gray already had to drag her away from the Windmill, the shooting gallery, the well, and the cow inside a random house multiple times. Why there was a cow in a house, she didn't know, but she loved it.

Eventually though, he did pull her away and they were on their way back to the entrance of the graveyard. And they were almost there. Lucy could even see Sheik waiting for them.

He must've seen them as well because he pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards them.

Then Happy flew into Gray's face.

"Save me!" he cried, flapping his wings.

"Happy!" Lucy cried, taking in the shock of seeing her friend and his new body.

Happy was a chicken.

Literally, a blue chicken. With Happy's eyes, ears, and annoying voice.

"Get off!" Gray yelled, grabbing the animal and holding him at arm's length.

"Magic Cojiro Jr., come back!" they heard a lady cry out.

Glancing around, Lucy saw both her and Sheik running up to them.

"Stop calling me that!" Happy cried, "And let me go! I'm escaping!"

"Happy, it's me! Gr-Ice!" Gray changed his name at the last moment, yelling to get the chicken's attention.

Happy kept trying to fly away, flapping his wings in an attempt to get Gray's grip to loosen. Much to his disappointment, it didn't work.

"You caught him!" the red-headed lady cheered, reaching them, "Thank you so much! I was worried sick!"

"Leave me alone!" Happy yelled at her.

"What's going on?" Sheik asked as he caught up as well.

"We found one of our friends," Lucy told him quickly, looking pointedly at the blue fowl in Gray's grasp.

"One of your friends...is a talking, blue Cucco?" Lucy really couldn't blame the skepticism in his voice.

"Do you all know Magic Cojiro Jr.?" the Cucco (as apparently chickens were called in Hyrule) lady asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Gray groaned, "And it's not by choice."

"Um, can I ask about the name?" Lucy piped up.

"Don't egg her on!" Happy yelled (and was once again, ignored).

"Oh, well he's blue like Cojiro!" she exclaimed, "And he can talk! I've never met a cucco who could talk before, so he must be magic!"

Lucy bit back a laugh as Happy squirmed in protest.

"How exactly did you meet?"

"He simply appeared in my coop yesterday! It was a most wonderful surprise!"

Lucy and Gray exchanged a glance. He looked at her pleadingly while she just looked stern. Eventually he just sighed, giving in.

"How much for the annoying talking bird?"

"How much…" she gasped, "You don't mean to _buy_ him from me, do you?!"

Lucy nodded and Gray spoke up again, "Look, it's either we by him, or he keeps escaping. If in doubt, just ask the stupid bird what he wants."

"Ask him?"

Lucy nodded and turned towards him, "Hey Happy, wanna stay with her? Or come with your good friends Celeste and Ice?"

"You guys! You guys, please!" there wasn't any hesitation or regret in his voice.

The Cucco lady's face fell, but she didn't argue his insistence, instead sighing, "150 rupees."

Lucy pulled the wallet back out and took three purple gems to give to her. Even with this and all the food, it looked like they barely made a dent in the funds.

"Thank you!" she said as the lady left, leaving Lucy and her friends alone. As she turned around to face them, a PM popped up from Wendy, but she ignored it to focus on her own new development.

"I owe you all big time," Happy said, "but who exactly are you? I mean, one of you looks like a tasty fish and the other's a ninja!"

"Happy!" Lucy cried and tore off her mask to expose her face, "It's me, Celeste. Your best friend's partner!"

He had to look at her for a moment before understanding dawned in his eyes, "Oh, it's you! Man, I didn't recognize you at first. The ninja clothes almost make you look thin and pretty, but I'm sure you're still heavy and fat if someone were to-"

"CELESTE KICK!"

As Happy flew over towards the graveyard and Lucy leveled up (exactly how much experience did her kick give her?!) Gray turned to smirk at Sheik.

"If he's alive when we find him again, we'll introduce you. Until then, just don't make her mad."

* * *

**Professor: I have been waiting so long for the group to find Happy! When I got the idea for 'Magic Cojiro Jr.' I just couldn't stop laughing. Maybe I had a bit too much fun… Anyway, hope you all liked seeing Happy too!**


End file.
